TwIsTeD iNsIdE oUT
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Summery: Derek and Casey were fighting at the mall and a movie director spotted them and asked them to play in a new movie about fighting step siblings who are going through conflicts of being teens and well hating each other. He 'forgot' to tell them tha
1. hello hello goodbye

**Okay this summery is a little confusing so pay attention!**

**Summery: Derek and Casey were fighting at the mall and a movie director spotted them and asked them to play in a new movie about fighting step siblings who are going through conflicts of being teens and well hating each other. He 'forgot' to tell them that the step sibs fall in love. This is like dasey inside more dasey. **

**Disclaimer: phsh yea I own lwd... in my dreams...i also own Micheal Seater... in my 'special world' **

"DEREK I BITTERLY DISPISE YOU!!" Casey screamed Derek had just 'accidentally' told the guy she was flirting with that she had herpes.

"I WAS A JOKE AND DONT USE WORDS I DONT UNDERSTAND!!" Derek yelled back.

"OF CORSE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND YOUR THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET!!"

"WHAT ABOUT RALPH?" his friend looked over at him sadly.

"You think I am stupid?" Ralph asked hurt evident in his voice.

"No Ralph, Derek is stupid." Casey corrected and he looked satisfied but Derek glared in her direction. They were about to restart their fight when a large guy tapped Derek on the shoulder. He could easily be a bodyguard he was that big.

"Hey were you just fighting with that girl?" he asked in a deep voice and Derek was instantly scared.

"Well...uh...um...yea." Derek sighed in defeat. This had happened before him and Casey got kicked out for fighting.

"Great." he said and they all looked at him confused. "How would you and this lady like to be in my new movie?"

"Um..."

"Yes and Derek says yes too." Casey said quickly before handing them a schedule with phone numbers and times.

"Okay you guys can set it up any time to come get the scrips and official filming will take place on the twenty third in Los Angels." he said and walked away and Casey hit Derek.

"God could you be any more of an ass." she said and he put on mock hurt.

"So your saying you don't love me omg Casey how could you I thought our love would last forever! Give me a break acting is just saying words on camera and smiling." he said and she rolled her eyes and stormed off, the tall director who had been watching told his assistant on the phone. "Yea Jane they will be perfect."

**three weeks later**

"DER-EK!!" Casey screamed from her place on the couch down stairs.

"Yes Space Case?" he answered from the top of the stairs and had to hold back the laughter on his face. She was drenched in water with a very sour look on her face as she began to scold and yell the phone rang and Casey answered.

"Hello?"

"**Hello I am calling in regards to Casey McDonald is she available?" **came a woman's voice.

"This is she." Casey answered.

"**Well hello miss McDonald I have information regarding the first recording of 'Tales From the Family Councilor' Mr. Venturi will play lead along with you. We need both of you to be in Los Angels by Friday, your flight is on Tuesday it will leave at 7:35 and it is under 'Bram Directing' and your chauffeur will be waiting for you when you arrive he will drive the two of you to your hotel and those reservations will be under the same name. We expect to see you soon."** she said and Casey squealed.

"We will so be there." Casey said then hung up and ran to Derek's room to tell him. "DEREK!!" she screamed when she reached his room.

"Hey spacey no need to yell I don't even have any music on." he said as he looked up from his comic.

"Yea yea whatever. Start packing your bags our flight leaves Tuesday at 7:35 and we need to be on it our tickets are under 'Bram Directing' and our chauffeur will drive us to our hotel where our rooms are under the same name." she said excitedly.

"Omg I am so excited!! We can just jump on a plane and go to the states to live a glamorous life all by ourselves screw school, friends and family who needs em? Oh yea us." he said mocking her voice she instantly frowned.

"Way to kill a mood Der." she said and he smirked. "Well we only have a week left of school before summer I am sure we can work something out its senior year and I don't go to college for at least four months I assume yours is the same as for family they wont mind plus were both eighteen now as for friends we wont be gone forever and Derek we are going our separate ways soon its not like we are going to see them everyday for the rest of our lives. We need to be our own people and this would be a great start at directing." Casey compromised and Derek agreed but they are staying for the rest of this week and leaving **after** they get their diplomas. They will break it to the family over dinner tonight.

**Casey P.O.V.**

"No." that was their answer. No no no no no no. God I am EIGHTEEN! Its not like me and Derek decided to elope in Vegas.

"But Nora, Dad we are eighteen technically we don't need your permission we were just asking to be nice we are leaving after we get our diplomas you can be supportive or not. We need to learn how to stand on our on its the ultimate test and you guys have taught us well. We will be okay." Derek reasoned sometimes you have to love him. Whoa there Case not love, like maybe since he is occasionally nice to you but **no love. **

"Yea mom, George, were not eloping in Vegas or anything." and thats when it happened my mother fainted yes my mother so here I am patting a wet towel on her head while George is on the phone with the Doctor seeing if we have to take her in.

"C-Casey?" my mom asked.

"Yea?"

"Never do that again." I laughed and laughed she did too and before we knew it we were packing our bags. My mom managed to convince George and they said yes. Now I just have to figure out how in gods name I am going to put up with Derek for four months worth of filming and since mom and George said we have to share a hotel room this is going to be horrible. I am going to sign on to IM and see if I can talk to Em.

Instant Messaging Forum 304056

**Friends on line**

**ShoptopEm : PrincessPink : HockeyCap7 : SammyBoy : Amy'sRalph **

**PrincessPink: Sam why did you let Derek pick your name? **

**SammyBoy: honestly I have no idea. **

**HockeyCap4: its a great name your all just jealous. **

**ShoptopEm: what ever u got to tell urself derek.**

**HockeyCap4: when did u stop likein me enouf 2 side against me? **

**ShoptopEm: thank Sheldon.**

**HockeyCap4: really? Sheldon is beating me? Look at him. **

**PrincessPink: kind of a tough sell em. **

**ShoptopEm: worth a shot. What happened to Ralph?**

**SammyBoy/HockeyCap7: he broke his leg.**

**PrincessPink: OMG IS HE OKAY?? HOW??**

**HockeyCap4: calm down spacy.**

**SammyBoy: he was excited to see us play so he started running towards the bleachers fell down they some screaming girls coming to see Derek (aka the Derek fan club) started to trample him. He tried to get up in between girls and flipped over against the ice his leg got stuck on they door and when he got up he fell and broke it. **

**ShoptopEm/PrincessPink: Wow. **

**Amy'sRalph: it hurts but Amy has been over sitting in my bed and taking care of me. **

**HockeyCap4: Go Ralph!!**

**SammyBoy: get any action?**

**Amy'sRalph: oh yea. **

**HockeyCap4: SCORE ONE FOR RALPH!!**

**SammyBoy: AWESOME DUDE!!**

**Amy'sRalph: she's back g2g**

_**Amy'sRalph: has signed off**_

**PrincessPink: you guys are disgusting. **

**ShoptopEm: see u guys 2marrow g2g babysit its date night for everyone but me.**

**PrincessPink: I might b ova lata.**

**ShoptopEm: k bye.**

_**ShoptopEm has now signed off**_

**PrincessPink: great I am left with the pigs.**

**SammyBoy/HockeyCap4: hey.**

**HockeyCap4: we prefer players**

**SammyBoy: no we dont**

**HockeyCap4: Sam either come out or act like a guy.**

**PrincessPink: what does he mean?**

**SammyBoy: nothin he is just bein an ass.**

**HockeyCap4: just lookin out bro.**

**SammyBoy: yea I kno bro c ya lata I g2g Rachel is here.**

_**SammyBoy has signed off**_

**PrincessPink: who is Rachel?**

**HockeyCap4: Sammy's girlfriend they are both innocent and sweet. How cute.**

**PrincessPink: can u stop being an ass for five seconds n b hppy 4 him?**

**HockeyCap4: I am happy 4 him he's my bro m jus syin he needs the balls. But she is into him so who am I to argue?**

**PrincessPink: ... u better b sincere**

**HockeyCap4: they are stayin in n watchin the Notebook. How cute.**

**PrincessPink: that is cute now stop bein an ass.**

**HockeyCap4: would u stop tellin me what 2 do 4 once?**

**PrincessPink: no **

**HockeyCap4: bye Case.**

**PrincessPink: Der...**

_**HockeyCap4 has signed off**_

_**PrincessPink has signed off**_

Why does he have to be such an ass? I am just looking out for him if he is mean he wont have any friends and die alone with his bimbos.

"Hey Case?" Lizzie poked her head in.

"Yea?' she rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. I could feel her crying against me so I hugged her back tight.

"I don't want you to go to L.A," she mumbled.

"I know Liz. I know." I will miss my sister she is my rock and I will never forget that. I love Lizzie I have no idea how I will be okay without her or Edwin he is like the fun and the life of this house. I will miss my mom too she is super forgetful and frazzled but she is always there for me like a mom should be without her I don't know how I would go on. I will miss George too he is like a father figure and I love him, my dad was never really there for me like he is. Marti is obsessed with Derek but she looks up to me too and I love her fun little mood swings (being a cat) I also love playing with her and teaching her dance moves. Oddly enough I will miss Derek sure he annoys the me constantly but he cares I can tell like how he always has a say in who I date, he called my dad back, and I know he stopped the Klutzilla comments rather he admit it or not. "Lizzie I will miss you guys so much but on the other side wouldn't it be cool to visit and I will try to come home often. Your the best sister a girl could ask for and in three years you will be in college too. I expect you to move into the apartment next to me."

"I know Case but dad said the same thing, I will try, come visit, you guys could always move in with me. I mean we hardly ever see the guy." I gave her another big hug I know seeing dad hurt her so much. Me and Lizzie don't have the same dad, mine died a year or two after Lizzie was born my parents got divorced when I was three. I lived with my dad part time but after he died I only had Lizzie's dad to look up to so I always treated him like a dad and Lizzie was too young to even know my dad.

"Its okay Liz and I know how you feel my dad is dead and I never see yours, but George is here for us and Edwin and Marti are here they love you. Ed's your best friend stick with him and you wont have time to miss me and Edwin knows some cool dance moves." I heard her laugh. "EDWIN VENTURI GET IN HERE!!" I screamed and he showed up less than a second later.

"You rang?" he asked and Lizzie laughed again.

"See Liz thats all you have to do to get Edwin." I said and she started laughing along with me. Edwin looked so confused.

"Okay laugh at me but I have valuable information on Derek." the laughing stopped instantly. Derek, no on has information on Derek.

"Edwin spill." I said in a very dark but interested tone and he spilled he is weak.

"Marti in in Derek's room lying on his chest crying because she doesn't want him to leave and Derek is hugging her trying to make her stop I have pictures and a video."

"Aww thats so sweet."

"No Liz that is so perfect I can have proof that Derek is really a sensitive nice guy. How much Ed?" I asked

"Fifty."

"Edwin."

"Fine for you Case, twenty but no lower." I smiled and paid him. He handed me the video and pictures. I was about to walk into Derek's room when I heard more crying so I peaked there Derek was, laying down with Marti crying softly on top of him. He was whispering things to her like 'I wont be gone forever' and 'You will always be my Smarti and I Smerek you can visit anytime.' then 'please don't cry Smarti I love you.' I almost started crying myself he loves her so much and he is so good with her. She looks up to him and she is the apple of his eye. They need each other and without Marti I think Derek will crack and cry himself, its times like this I need because it shows me he can be sweet and nice. I need to respect him and I can't till I see something more than hate in his eyes.


	2. funny bunny!

**Okay chapter wo of my brand new fanfiction!! YAY!! I wrote this before I posted chapter one so the title is undecided at this point seeing as I haven't posted one yet. Confusing I know. Disclaimer: I own nothing... as far as you know tee hee no really I don't. Oh and see if you can catch the 'what happens in vegas' quote if you have seen that movie. Ashton is sooooo hot!! Micheal seater is too though!!-ema :O) ps review!!**

It's graduation day!! I made honors, Derek is lucky he got into college on a hockey scholarship (he needed it.) even if Derek didn't get the scholarship he would have still gotten the diploma. We leave for L.A. Tomorrow its still undecided but Derek might bring Marti with him she has officially stopped talking to him and he is about to really crack. Lizzie has accepted that I am leaving, but her and Edwin have had to have double meetings in the games closet just to get that far. I think there is more to them but I am not going to push it. Emily is too excited for me to even notice I am leaving and she wont see me all summer. Sam, Derek and Ralph have been parting extra and basically spending every waking moment together since Derek announced his leave and Marti's vow of silence. Mom and George are taking it pretty well no tears or refusing to let us go I know mom is going to bust out in tears when I get my diploma I will probably trip and fall on my way up.

"Hey princess we leave in ten." Derek said barging into my room. Again.

"Okay I am ready."

And as I predicted mom cried through the entire ceremony I also fell off the stage. Twice and almost sprained my ankle in the process. Me and Max broke up a long time ago but it was still a heartfelt goodbye. Derek is sorta mad at Max since Max dumped me for Kendra but I really could careless. I tried dating Noel but it just wasn't right I guess something like that. I really don't care to go into it we don't really talk either. All the girls cried when they heard Derek was going to L.A. for summer and when he said he was in a movie I saw them all melt some even had the nerve to say 'is there anything he can't do'. Which at that point I wanted to hurl. Derek is far from perfect he isn't even an evolved human being yet.

"Hey, Princess you ready? We leave for the airport in five." Derek said from my door

"Yea yea coming." Its really happening too fast I wish I could just slow time so that I was back at 14 in Toronto with Kaylee and Jessica my two best friends in the whole world and I would be still crushing on Ralph the hottie in the back row. Now I am headed for L.A. leaving everyone behind, well I am not gone yet but I am leaving for the air port in five minutes.

"Spacey say bye to the fam we leave soon." Derek said nudging me. I went over to Liz and Ed and gave them both a big hug. I hugged mom, George and Marti. Then right as we were leaving Marti started bawling and ran to Derek.

"I don't want you to leave." I heard faintly through her sobbing. Derek hugged her tight I'm pretty sure this is killing him inside.

"Smarti I love you, I will be back. I promise." he said and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Your lying. I can tell." she buried her head in his chest and he laughed.

"Smarti have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but thats because I can tell when you do. I just don't tell daddy or Nora." she responded and mom and George had their mouths hanging open. Derek laughed again.

"Your the best Smarti ever. I love you so much and I'm not leaving you forever, only a complete moron would leave this great of a sister." he said and she snuggled closer they are so cute.

"Okay if we don't leave now you guys will miss your flight." George announced and Derek gave Marti one final hug and promise before we left.

Once we got on the plane Derek practically tackled me for the window seat, I plugged into my ipod and tried to ignore him for the rest of the flight but every six seconds he just had to use the bathroom. Everytime he went to the bathroom he knocked against my knees and pushed me over onto the aisle then laughed at me for being a klutz. He was on his twelfth bathroom trip when I pushed him back into his seat and told him to wait, but being Derek he just had to think of another reason to annoy me.

"Case I forgot to charge my ipod." Derek whined "Entertain me."

"No Derek find something else to do." I said and so for the next three hours I got to spend with Derek poking me, hitting my arm with his, and accidentally throwing his water all over me. Then when I said stop he blamed it on me for telling him to do something else. Finally we got to L.A. and got our room keys, mom and George insisted me and Derek share a room so we could keep an eye on each other. In reality I was suppose to make sure Derek stayed out of trouble. The next morning we had to go to the set and get our scripts. As soon as we arrived we saw the director and he approached us.

"Hey there are my super stars, okay here are your scripts and for the first few days we just want you to get familiar with the set, meet your coworkers and memorize your lines." he said this guy still sort of scared me and he never told us his name I am pretty sure he is a mob boss in hiding or something.

"Hi I'm Casey McDonald, I know your the director but I never caught your name." I introduced myself, when I asked his name he just smiled I thought he would like have his cronies beat me or something.

"I'm Red Bram I own this company I direct here and there when I get a good idea. I like to find the cast for myself rather than look at a bunch of trained actors." he explained and I smiled he tries to get his cast from real life like art his work must be amazing.

"Hmm your work must be amazing pulling movies from real life. Derek wants to be a director he got into college on a hockey scholarship and he want to major in film. I have been in tons of school plays and I have been taking dance my whole life, but I am going to have law be my first major and my second is literature." I said and Derek rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Well come back after college and I can get you that directing job, if you don't go pro hockey that is." he directed it towards Derek and despite his hate for strangers he smiled. "And you, law and literature are so boring, you look like such a smart girl, I would rather spend my life doing nothing then doing something I hate for money." that shocked me I mean I don't hate the thought of being a lawyer but its not something I am passionate about either. "Okay well I will leave you two to get used to things."

"Burn spacey burn." was all Derek said before he went to flirt with some random cast girls.

It was two thirty the next morning and I still hadn't heard or seen Derek since I left the set. I wonder where he is he can't be staying somewhere else could he? Then I heard a large slam and got up to see what it was. To my not so much surprise Derek was drunk and had just passed out on the couch standing beside him was a pretty blonde.

"He drunk again?" I asked and she looked up as if I was the one that shouldn't be there.

"Um yea. Your his girlfriend?" she asked and I almost burst out in laughter. As if I hate the sight of him.

"Not a chance I hate him. Were step siblings we are the leads in this one movie and my parents forced me into the same hotel room so I could keep an eye on him." I explained and she nodded.

"You are a horrible baby sitter you know that right?" she asked and I laughed.

"He's a big boy. So who are you?"

"My name is Sally I met Derek at the bar I work at so I started to talk to him and then he got drunk I saw the hotel key in his back pocket so I guided him here."

"Yea Derek always was experimental like his mishap with drugs or his smoking stage. He usually dates about a hundred girls a week, and he is the king of lies." I said and she laughed.

"Well I got to get home, here's my number if you ever want to hang out." she handed me a number.

"Wow I get one of Derek's girls phone numbers. This would be a first." I said and she laughed again before she walked out. I threw a blanket over Derek and went to bed.

**Derek P.O.V.**

I woke up with the worst head ache ever, all I remember is beer and that one chick what was her name again? Betty, Mandy, Sandie...

"Sally" yea that was her name but how does Casey know? "She dropped you off last night, how could you be so stupid? DEREK YOU DISOBEYED MY MOM AND GEORGE!! YOU GOT DRUNK!! YOU KNOW THATS ILLEGAL RIGHT?? YOU ARE SO STUPID IF YOU THINK I AM NOT GOING TO TELL-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. I have a bad headache and yelling is the last thing I need right now.

"Stop." she stopped rambling "Good spacey now, you are going to keep this a secret like the drugs, sex, and cigarettes got it?" she nodded defeat in her eyes. "Good now did you get Sally's number?" I took my hand off her mouth.

"Yea, she said and I quote 'if you ever want to hang out call me' one of your girls just became my friend." she said with triumph but I didn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Okay I only have twelve more numbers." I searched my pockets and took out a wad of numbers and read names as I threw the papers on the ground. "Beth, Jamie, Amy and Ally- twins, Jenifer, Crystal, Cindy, Mary, Jessica, Shirley, Scotty, Cher, Deb, Marge, Ashley-hot, Jude, Amber, May, April...need I go on?" she glared.

"No thank you I think I get it." she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to take a shower see you after...maybe." I smirked and ordered room service, this will be a piece of cake.

Twenty minutes later the princess returned, she was wearing all pink I think there was maybe a white undershirt some where but you couldn't see it right away.

"Hey Spacey try to incorporate other colors every now and then," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"First of all how do you even know what incorporate means? And second of all I did can't you see my white undershirt?" she asked.

"I had to pass my SAT somehow and barely." does she really think that low of me? I got into college and I had to have passing grades...wait why do I care? I don't.

"Find Captain what do you think I should wear?" I could tell she was annoyed and probably sarcastic but I went into her room anyways. I pulled out some super old faded blue jeans she never wears but she packs them because she thinks she might. They had a rip in the knee which was so anti Casey I had to pick it. I then picked a bright blue undershirt to go under a black and red 'Sweet Thing' tee shirt that was mine but it is way to small. I bet she hasn't even heard of that band. Then I picked some red and pink converse out of her closet. When I waked out and dumped it in her arms she looked shocked.

"Just wear it you will look so much better." then I walked away to take a shower before she could even respond.

**Casey P.O.V.**

I can't believe him, okay the outfit is really cute but still, did he have to be so him. Ugh! I'm leaving he just can't treat me like this. I should probably leave a note... and put on a the outfit... he is so infuriating. So I left a brief note:

_Dear Derek, _

_I decided I might leave for a little while, I will be at the set till 10:00 then I am going to Cafe De Largue with Sally I will stay there till 12:00 then I am going to a two hour movie with Sally and her friend Jennet from there we shall go to the mall and stay there till 6:00 I will be home at 7:30 with dinner I expect to see you at 8:00 sharp to eat and socialize (or watch TV, your such a jerk) we need to be in bed by 10:00 tonight. DONT GET DRUNK AGAIN!! All the information on my whereabouts will be on the fridge, including; names of the places I will be, times, numbers, and directions. Enjoy your day, if you have any questions/comments or rescheduling then call me on my cell phone! - Casey. _

_P.S. I'm wearing the outfit- jackass- your so rude. _

Thats pretty brief right? I'm going to have fun without him and starting my day off right by stopping at the set to meet my cast and socialize. I hope I make friends!!

**Derek P.O.V. **

I stepped out of the shower to find a free hotel room all to myself, cool. Then I went into the kitchen and of course keener had to leave a note aww so proper.

"She is going to hang out with Sally?" I yelled. I'm not super interested in Sally but still she gets one of my day girls to be her friend. Now I will have to see Sally more often and I'm not even sure if I made a good impression I still can't remember if I kissed her, all I know is that I got very drunk. Oh well I have about twenty horny girls to call and I'm pretty sure I can make out with two girls at once.

**Casey P.O.V. **

"Hey Sally you want to come over for dinner?" I asked as we walked out of are 8th store it was getting pretty late and I promised I would be home by 7:30.

"Sure Case lets go!" Sally is a little too enthusiastic but she's fun. We got in my rental car and drove to the hotel, tonight I am making chicken stir fry. Its Derek's new favorite food, ever since I introduced him to it that is. We got up to the 6th floor and about two doors down from our room I heard giggling.

"Oh my god he is such a pig!" I said and Sally gave me a disgusted look. I opened the door against my better judgment and found Derek with a very little girl in his lap, she had dark brown hair and she looked up at him like he was the whole world.

"CASEY!!" she screamed and jumped on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she seemed way too excited.

"Daddy and Nora sent me and Lizzie and Edwin to spy on you guys!!" Marti yelled again

"Okay well where are Lizzie and Edwin?" I asked sweetly.

"There at the pool start dinner." Derek stated in monotone before turning on the TV. Sally came to help me start the dinner and after we all ate and caught up we decided to go down to the pool. Marti fell asleep in the lounge chair and Lizzie and Edwin went to the pool while me, Sally and Derek went to the jacuzzi.

"So, Derek what were you doing when the kids showed up?" I asked he looked almost fearful to answer.

"He was having a threesome we had to take Marti out to have ice cream we came back about three hours later and everything was how it should be, but Marti started asking questions that I am not at liberty to discuss." Lizzie answered and I visually cringed then the anger built up inside.

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WHEN OUR SIBLINGS WALKED IN!! WHAT ARE YOU RETARDED??" I screamed and Sally looked equally disappointed and disgusted. I'm starting to really like her.

"They didn't exactly call and you said you wouldn't be home till seven. I had like twenty hot girl numbers so I called the hottest ones and we kinda got at it..." he trailed off and I looked at him utterly disgusted. Could he be anymore of a pig?

"Your sick." I said while shaking my head.

"I agree. Sorry Derek, but thats just wrong." Sally said.

"Yea you didn't see it. " Edwin piped in.

"Eww."

"Okay time to change the subject, Casey where did you get that outfit your wore today? It was so cute." Sally said and Derek smirked.

"Derek picked it out. The shirt was actually his." I said and then I saw it, Edwin and Lizzie getting closer and closer and... Oh. My. God.


	3. Personal hell or paradise

**Okay I truly love you guys I'm getting lots of hits despite my like four reviews. I don't need reviews, I like reviews, but I dont neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed them. Okay has anyone read twilight? Yea thats the reason I haven't been updating so blame Edward and Bella!! no wait, blame STEPHENIE MEYER!! the guy who is going to play Edward i pretty hot but, Bella doesn't fit the Bella in my mind plus they will like leave out a bunch of details. MOVIES SUCK!! no they r nice just brief. I have rambled enough I luv you guys so much!!-ema O) **

**Disclaimer: cry cry I love lwd but even if I did own it I don't think I would enjoy it directing and writing are just too much work for my brain. **

**Casey POV **

This is insane, how long has this been going on they are only freshmen! Well Sophomore now, but still they are like so young. Too young. I just...can't blame them. They always had that chemistry, but I always thought it was a just friends kind of thing. Oh crap Derek is about to turn around I guess he noticed my stare.

"Derek!" I yelled and he looked over to me with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Yes, Spacey?" I glared but responded quickly.

"I'm going inside, Lizzie, Edwin, come." I said simply they looked confused but did it anyways. Once we got in the hotel and out of ear shot I went at them. "I saw now explain."

"Whatever do you mean?" Edwin asked innocently and Lizzie looked like she was about to crack.

"Don't play stupid, how long?" I asked and Lizzie took the lead.

"Three months, you are the only one that knows." she said and I wasn't surprised they are so sneaky.

"Okay how did it start?"

"We were looking over our information binders and we saw that you and Derek have lots of chemistry we saw the sexual tension in your eyes, all our reasearch led us to believe you guys would be together if not already. You are the perfect match. Dasey. So we looked up laws on incest and you guys could legally date, its even popular. It was a very popular writing and movie plot in the 60's through the 80's. People looked at it like it was exotic, fun, exciting, very different and great for drama. It was something parents expected in about 1964, but still very uncommon. It was even more reasonable when the kids didn't grow up together that way they don't think of them as family in any sort. Some books point a little emoish, but for the most part they are very interesting. I was reading a book on attraction to see if I could use the tactics to determine something more between you and Derek, it said you can't know if you truly have your heart all in a relationship until you kiss because its based on passion. Well, and you know lust, attraction, love, personalities. During all my research I wanted to test it since I have never felt anything beyond brother, bff, for Ed I decided to test it. I kissed him and I realized a bunch of deep deep attractions and thoughts towards him. Then we started to date, but our theory on you and Derek still stands." she explained and I had to go back out side, I sat in the farthest chair away from Derek, Sally and Marti. We didn't need them hearing. Lizzie and Edwin sat on either side of me.

"You think me and Derek are the perfect match?" I asked my voice wary of my words, they nodded their heads rapidly. I have thought about it, not much but its there. It will always be there if I like it or not. Even if I have thought of it I never actually **thought **about it, it was a petty thought and now I feel nothing. I've seen him in every way, shape and form, there is nothing attracting me to a womanizing, arrogant pig. "I don't think we could work." I said simply and Lizzie shook her head.

"There is something, I promise you. You may not see it now but you will." she promised and I gave her a doubtful look.

"Lizzie I leave for college at the end of summer." I explained but it didn't phase her, nothing can phase her when she's on a role.

"Yea I'm aware, but your living together, working together, and see each other every waking moment, something is bound to happen!" she said exasperated, this is good I'm wearing her down.

"Well I still don't think so, I look into his eyes and all I see is hate, anger, and its horrible to know I bring that out of him. Plus he is so arrogant, he thinks he is freaking god! He has six hundred girlfriends and and... I CANT DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled that last part and got some questioning stares, but I brushed it off.

"Case calm down god. No, we know you guys are like total opposites it needs time. Look push this back to the back of your mind for now and try not to over analyze just enjoy it here, we will be gone in a few days and we don't want it to be weird." Edwin explained and I started to let it sink. I know this is going to be a tough week.

"Edwin your talking to Casey she is bound to over think it." Derek laughed behind me then walked into full view.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked and he laughed and gave me a famous irritating smirk.

"Try not to over analyze it we will be gone in a few days and we don't want it to be weird." he quoted and I felt the relief wash over me the last thing I need is for it to be weird between us not that he we get it anyways. Stupid arrogant pig.

"Great. Where's Sally?" wow I just noticed she was gone.

"We will be right back." Lizzie said and dragged Edwin off too. Mental note: kill siblings.

"She had to go home. What is going on with Edwin and Lizzie?"

"I shouldn't tell you," I started but he had a pleading look so I told him. And for revenge. "they are dating, they have this stupid attraction research."

"Wow our younger siblings have attraction research? Losers." I laughed, I have no idea why this is like a whole new side to him. I still don't like him but if he was the last living being on earth then I might kiss him. Right now I rather kiss a squirrel with rabies. Or someone with herpes which ever comes first. "So what didn't they want you to over analyze because you know you are. And its not them dating because we all saw it coming and your the smart one." his question caught me off guard should I tell him? Maybe maybe not. I DONT KNOW!! oh god he is staring at me with that smirk, I want to slug him upside the head.

"Fine!" I yelled out loud and he stared at me before laughing really loudly.

"You really are crazy." he cut in between his laughter and I threw my water on him.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" I asked and he stopped laughing and looked at me half serious so I continued, "Okay they have a theory that me an you are a perfect match they have tons and tons of research on it and its all very detailed they are pretty sure we are dense. They say if we kiss we will see it, but I don't think so because I rather kiss a squirrel with rabies or a guy with herpes than kiss you."

"Yea same thought here Spacey I rather kiss Ralph and I'm not gay so thats saying something."

"Wow Derek. Anyways we need to be at the studio tomorrow at 6:45 to do our first day of filming." I said getting up.

"Damn why do early?" he asked

"Don't use that language and because we work from 6:45am to 7:00pm." I explained and he looked shocked.

"Fuck dude that fucking sucks."

"DER-EK no foul language."

"Fuck, shit, damn, ass, cock knocker, fuck fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuckaloo."

"UHG!! your so annoying!" I screamed and stormed off I heard him laughing behind me. He is so annoying!

**The next morning**

"DEREK WAKE UP!!" I screamed its already 6:30am and I am ready already, I think I will leave without him.

"What spacey?" Oh my god, Derek is standing here and he has no shirt on, he looks so hot! No, bad Casey bad bad, bad, bad, hot six pack, bad, so hot, bad, messy hair, bad, I want to run my hands through it, bad, ugh and his lips they are so full, bad, bad, bad, bad, hot, want to jump him, bad...who am I kidding? He is the hottest guy on earth!

"W-we a-are g-g-o-ing to b-b-be l-late h-hurry u-up." oh god that sounded horrible he is so on to me.

"O-okay I-I w-will m-meet y-you t-there. What with the stammering?" he asked

"Idon'tknowjustmeetmeatthestudio." I spit out way too fast and ran out of the hotel, but then when I was just inches to the sidewalk the little devils came into sight.

"Hey Casey, we saw you with Derek just know so if you want to confess something our door is always open." Lizzie said before she and Ed went into the hotel. I hate them and I am never confessing anything, there is nothing to confess. I think. God I am so brain damaged!

The studio was pretty quiet when I got there so that is a sure sign that I am late, the studio is always loud and I mean always. So I walked into the main stage area and Red came up to me.

"Hey, Casey glad your here." he said in his sweet but booming voice.

"Hey, Red aren't you mad I'm like ten minutes late." I asked in a wary voice.

"Not really no one gets here on time as long as your not more than an hour than I usually don't mind, I ask you to be here so early because I need to get you into hair and make up and I figured you might like the time to study your lines and relax, the studio is very quite this time of day." he said and I smiled. We are going to get along great.

"Thanks, I was wondering about the ending though, I read through my script and its lovely but there is no ending." I said, I found it very strange when I was going through it so I wanted to ask.

"Yes, I left it out of yours and Derek's scripts for a reason, see the ending might shock you guys, but I feel strongly about this topic in particular many people do so, I decided to put it on the big screen and hopefully set the record straight on the whole debate." Red explained.

"What topic? Sibling rivalry?" I am officially confused. How can there be a big debate on step sibling hatred?

"Well, your not going to take this lightly or the right way, but the topic is step siblings, that... fall in love," he explained and my mouth dropped open and he continued, "Yea, I didn't think that would go over so well, and the worst part is yet to come."

"What's the worst part?" I asked in a small voice and closed my eyes.

"My main boss, aka the guy thats paying for this and giving the okay to put it in the theaters, wants to see the ending played out tomorrow meaning tomorrow you will kiss Derek very passionately and it should be at least a two minute kiss, or my boss will cut the movie and think of all the other step siblings out there that do feel something for each other and are afraid to let the world know. This will be hope for all of them. And you will be making a lot of money for it, I mean a lot of money, thousands, millions maybe." well this might not be so bad, I get paid tons to kiss someone I think I hate and I'm giving hope to the selected few that are in this kind of case.

"Do I have to tell Derek?" I asked in the same small voice.

"No I will handle him, you just have to memorize this sheet." he handed me a new script.

"Okay." I said and walked off. I studied for about four hours then I saw Derek stomping towards me, I sighed and put down the script. I heard him huff as he sat next to me on the balance beam, I'm still not sure why its here but after 16 years of gymnastics I hope we use it.

"So I guess you heard the news." I started out and his face darkened.

"Yea, there's no way around it, I tried everything. Your my goddamn sister! I don't want to make out with you it will feel weird." he said.

"Step sister, and thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically and ran away, I just kept running. I don't know how long I was running but sometime awhile ago I hit the beach and now I am so far down I don't see anyone. Perfect I can collapse in the sand and just think. I don't understand why I am so hurt about it, I don't like Derek I know I don't. I can't. I wont. He is a player, so arrogant and irritating. He's piratically a god, amazing and totally irresistible. STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THESE CONTRADICTORY THOUGHTS THEY JUST NEED TO STOP! Ugh. I let myself fall back into the sand and looked up at the clouds, why can't life be that simple? Clouds just hang in the air no issues no problems, until the rain comes and washes away all the happiness all the simplicity and ecstasy. Ignorance is bliss, if I never knew I could love Derek I never would have, if I didn't know he was totally hot, then I never would have wanted to jump him. If I never knew I had to kiss him tomorrow then we wouldn't have this big huge mess. I could just float up to the clouds and live in my simple palace until the rain washed it away...

**Next Day, In the Studio **

"Okay Derek, Casey, do we have our scripts memorized?" Red asked and I nodded but Derek was frantically flipping through his.

"Give me one second." Derek said and I sighed, Red looked displeased. I was about to start scolding Derek when the whole studio went silent except for the sound of three people approaching.

"Hello Red Bram, I assume you have a scene to show me?" a loud booming voice sounded.

"Yes sir, PLACES EVERYONE!" Red yelled and me and Derek were hurried off to the set. "Okay Derek, Casey, don't worry about character names I think there will be better chemistry if you guys just say your own names."

"Okay." me and Derek said in unison.

"Casey start us out." Red yelled and I braced myself.

"Derek, can you be serious for five seconds?" I started.

"'Can you be serious for five seconds' god loosen up Klutzilla." Derek mocked it felt almost like real life, I told Red about that time me and Derek were stuck in the bathroom together and thats what came with this idea, on set there is a bathroom and we are 'stuck' in it, there is a script very detailed and Red said it was the perfect place to unleash feelings.

"Just figure out how to get the door open, my mom and your dad left us home alone, if they come home and can't find us they will never trust us again."

"I'm trying it wont budge." he 'slammed' into the door one more time and it 'wouldn't budge' "We will just have to wait till some one gets home."

"Fine stay on that side of the bathroom." he scooted over and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You want to play truth or dare?" he asked and I groaned.

"No." I said I am impressed with Derek's acting skills I mean he has always been a great liar but I didn't think he would remember all his lines when he didn't even prepare that well.

"Come on Case its not like there is anything else to do." he said and I sighed.

"Fine but your starting." I said and he scooted so close next to me that our legs were like a centimeter apart.

"Okay truth or dare spacey?"

"Truth." keep it easy and remember your script, get into it Casey.

"Wimp. How many boyfriends have you actually had?" he asked.

"I don't know I can't remember all my boyfriends from my old life, my happy uncomplicated life."

"Fine what was the longest relationship you ever had?"

"Four years, I was dating this guy, Chad, he was a football player and he was very popular. Happy?"

"Very, your turn."

"Okay Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"And you called me a wimp... have you ever had a month long relationship?"

"You are a wimp I take truth manly," he puffed his chest, "and I had a relationship that lasted six months, with out cheating once."

"Wow we should give you a metal." I said with false enthusiasm.

"Yea you should. Truth or Dare Spacey?"

"Truth. Again."

"We should call it truth or truth... okay why did you and preppy pants break up after four years?"

"Over four years he was a great boyfriend but he treated me like one of his guys and three months before I moved to your house he like beat me up I told my mom I fell and broke up with him over the phone five minutes before I got into the car to leave."

"Are you like in search for the biggest scum bag?" he asked. I stood up and he did to, I was up against the

"Are you in search for the biggest whore?" I asked and he got closer, I never noticed how much taller he is than me.

"Maybe I just don't think there is a girl out there for me." he said.

"Maybe there isn't a guy out there for me." I said and he moved even closer, our chests were touching lightly.

"Maye there is a guy for you."

"Maybe there is a girl for you." he pressed further against me there was just that distance to close.

"Maybe she is nothing like me."

"Maybe he drives me crazy." he smirked.

"Maybe opposites attract." he moved his head so much closer that with such little effort we would be kissing.

"Its possible."

"Its us." then he leaned down and kissed me, it truly was perfect, his soft lips on mine. Perfection, lust, attraction, irresistibility, and passion. Edwin and Lizzie were right, I love him its always been us. When we finally pulled away after an eternity of perfection I had one last line before curtain down.

"Its always been us."

"CUT!!" Red yelled and we separated. Red dragged us over to his boss who looked a little misty eyed.

"Wonderful Red, all systems go I will alert the promotion committee." he said then stocked off with his assistants, once he was out of sight Red pulled me and Derek into a bone crushing hug.

"Good job kids take tomorrow off." he said before he walked off leaving me to be alone with Derek, not the best solution.

"So, tomorrow off. Isn't that great?" I asked.

"Your over analyzing, its just acting don't freak Spacey." perfection can never last.

"Fine bye." I took a taxi to the beach this time, I brought a bathing suit and I know where my private paradise is and I intend to use it.


	4. Modeling is half the job

**Look how fast I'm updating I am truly proud of myself. I hope you are too, I know many people are thinking why is she rushing this so much? Well I'm not rushing at all there is a lot of drama and heart break yet to come. Basically I am going to ruin, destroy, and manipulate your minds. Bwah hahahahahahahahahahahaha bwah ahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Disclaimer: which came first the chicken or the egg? Yea think that over and you wont have time to cry about the fact that I don't own lwd, I know I cry over it every night. O( crying crying )O **

**I love all of you, please review loves. -ema Oo **

After I had spent about four hours under the sun and watch the sun set, I decided it might be time to go home. So I took a taxi home. I rode the elevator to our floor then walked to our door I slid the car and walked in and it was right there in front of me. My friend and my love or so I thought, like I said perfection can't last. I dropped my things at the door and ran back down to the lobby tears falling silently. I have no possession over him, his heart was never mine, but somehow it still hurts me. I tried to make a mad dash for the door but what the guy at the front desk said made me stop in my tracks.

"Miss McDonald you have some mail." I spun around and walked to the counter. Hopefully its my mom telling me to come home, all I need is a little nudge and I will be on the next flight.

"May I see it?" I asked and he handed me a pile.

"Would you also like Mr. Venturi's?" He asked and I shook my head Derek can get his own mail. The first was a thick large envelope from Harvard I know its acceptance I don't even need to open it. The next was a post card with a picture of the family it was just a best wishes thing I think they all sighed I love you, but they don't want me home. There were some magazines then one last letter, it was in a ivory envelope and it had my name written in gold. There was no return address so I was curious to open it. I walked over and sat in a very comfy red couch on the back end of the huge lobby and opened it. Inside it said:

_Dear Casey McDonald, _

_We would like to invite you to be apart of our agency, we think you would be a great model and with your upcoming movie you will be getting a lot of offers we just wanted you to consider us first. If you choose to become one of our models then we will ask you to move into our model house where you will learn to be a great model while socializing with some other young models in training. Our house is large and you will be on a healthy, safe diet, we offer different work outs and events you might enjoy. You can come for a tour anytime you see fit. We would love for you to join Sam Done Models. -- Jane Locknut _

_P.S. We are very aware you might want to go to college and we can work around your busy schedule. _

_566-445-5555 _

A model? Its not something I would normally consider, but it seems so great. I could go to college, be a model and act. They offer so much and I would be away from Derek to a higher extent. I think I will call them.

"Hello Sam Done Models how may I help you?" a sweet voice asked.

"I'm Casey McDonald and I was wondering when I could move in?"

"As soon as possible I can't say I haven't been waiting for this call, I was really excited when I saw you I am even happier that you decided to do it. I am Denise Richdemom I own this modeling agency and I live in the house with my models." she explained we talked for another half hour and I am moving in tomorrow, but how am I going to tell Derek? And the family? I walked back upstairs against my own will. And opened the door, they were making out in the kitchen, ewwwwwwww.

"Hello?" I asked and they didn't break apart so I went over to Derek and hit him on the back of the head as hard as I could, this way they both get hurt. Normally I would be against violence but in their case I will allow it to slid a bit.

"Ow what the hell Case?" Derek asked as he pulled away and clutched his head.

"Um I will be right back, I need to check on my tongue." Sally excused herself to the bathroom

"Derek, I'm moving out." I said slowly, I don't want to repeat myself.

"Why? Where are you going to live?" he asked and I smirked.

"I'm moving because I can't handle being around you and I will be living at the Sam Done agency."

"Whats the Sam Done agency?" he looks so confused its really funny actually.

"A modeling agency, I received a letter in the mail asking for me to become one of them and I accepted its as easy as that. I will be living in a model house." seeing the understanding in his eyes is killing me for once I don't see hate, I see heart break and even a little lust but that might be from Sally. He for once isn't smirking or smiling he is frowning and he looks hurt, but he doesn't know the meaning.

"Why modeling do you just set out looking for ways to hurt me?" he asked and I was surprised.

"Hurt you? Can you even be hurt?" I asked appalled at his sudden mood change.

"By you? All the time."

"You know what, you don't know what hurt is!"

"Oh I don't Casey? Educate me!" he yelled

"Okay hurt is watching the guy your in love with and just kissed so passionately, make out with your friend all over the place!!" I screamed back, the whole hotel is probably mad by now but I don't care.

"You love me?" he asked in a quite voice I closed my eyes.

"Yes, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore." I said in the same small voice, then I opened my eyes and he was gone. I don't know when during our fight that Sally took her leave but I just started packing. He never came home that night and I left so early I don't know if he ever came home. I took my things and headed to my new home, SDM here I come.

**Derek's P.O.V. **

I got home at about 10:00am and all Casey's stuff was gone I assume she moved out I really don't care she is a self absorbed priss who only cares about herself. She was so self absorbed! 'You don't know what hurt is', god! Well she might have a point, I was always a player, I'm still a player, but I... didn't love her, I don't love her. I thought I at least thought I liked her romantically, but I don't. I don't think I ever really did, I'll admit that was one of the best kisses I have ever had, but it didn't strike a note it didn't sing a song or kiss the trees. Its just not what I'm looking for, Sally is what I am looking for she is simple, nice, we agree a lot, and she isn't just another one-day slut. She's also not Casey I like fighting with Casey, I love her personality and her brain. I also love Casey's kisses they are the best thing I have ever experienced. No matter who I end up with I need them both in my life. There are down points to both girls, Sally isn't smart, she is very demanding, she tries to fix all the things 'wrong with me', and since she is older she has had sex with tons of guys, its not even fun. Whereas Casey is over emotional, way too nice, is now a model- I guess thats pretty hot -, Casey is also a virgin for sure so the chances of me even getting her into bed are very slim, but if I did get her in bed she would be awesome, Casey is also my stepsister- even with Ed and Lizzie's new found info. - it would be a little odd, she hates me- even more now-, she is really strong no matter how bad I hurt her she will get back on the horse and put up a strong act, sometimes she is motherly so she will force me into being better in school – which I would benefit from- , she is a little controlling, but she does have my best interest at heart. All of Casey's down points are looking up its like every thing that is wrong with her is somehow right at the same time like she's good, then bad and fun then serious. She can change in an instant and mold herself around you like she did with Max, she became a cheerleader and stopped being herself for him, even when its not love to the guy its always love to her. She is looking for true love, she is looking for her guy, her match, her prince and she wants him to be perfect, for her. He doesn't have to be perfect to anyone, but her I think she likes me because I am her opposite and opposites attract we need each other . Its like fire and water they are total opposites and they destroy each other, but without each other they could not function for the earth. If there was no water to put out the fire we would all die and if there was no fire how would we heat ourselves and boil the water for eating. Sally is like air to my fire, I need it to keep the flame but thats about it, I don't need her to live I could live just fine without her. I gotta see Casey, now!

**Casey P.O.V. **

I already met all the models and put all my stuff away I am bunking in a room with two bunk beds, and two dressers with two closets and four people live in my room plus it is connected by a door to a room just like it. I have top bunk and the first three drawers of my dresser along with the left half of the closet. I am sharing a room with one girl and two guys, Maurice, Paula, and Brian. Brian has the top bunk too so usually he is the thing I will see every night before I go to bed and the thing I see first in the morning, he is like a party trouble making tool, he dates sluts like Maya, another model, for about three months and dumps them he also messes around with everyones head. Maurice and Paula are okay but they are too wrapped up in themselves to really notice me, Paula says she has a boyfriend but come on if she is willing to act like that around Maurice and flirt so much than she is clearly going to cheat on her 'boyfriend'. Crystal has spent the most time with me, she has short blonde hair and bangs, she is pretty skinny but in a healthy way. She is so nice she gave me information on everything house related and even gave me tips on how to be around clients I'm really excited for out first client tomorrow night I might be picked! But since its only 11:00am today maybe I shouldn't be too excited. I was walking down stairs to talk to some models and maybe get to know them better when I heard Denise call my name- she told me to call her denny but its not working- I walked to where she was standing in front of the front door and I asked what was up.

"Casey does your family know the rules of model house?" Denise asked.

"Um, my family doesn't know I am a model well my step brother does, but that was only because I didn't wanting him ratting me out to my parents, that I left to live somewhere else during filming. I was about to go back to Canada when I got your letter." I explained and she nodded understandingly.

"Okay well I think your step brother is out front, he is very hot I almost offered him a job, but I didn't think putting family, even step family, in a house together would be super safe." she said and walked away. I opened the door and saw derek standing by the pool talking to Brian. Great just what I needed more annoyances.

"Brian can I barrow my step brother for a sec I promise to give him back?" I asked.

"Sure, but you have to stop glaring at me its not my fault we sleep near each other." he said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I said and grabbed Derek's arm before walking away. I took Derek to a private part of the front of the house and made him sit in the chair next to me, this way I can observe to make sure no models hear our conversation.

"Okay Derek, were alone. Talk." I said easily.

"Why do you sleep next to a guy?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Because there are two bunk beds I sleep on top and he sleeps on top of the bunk bed next to mine." I explained and he nodded. "I'm sure I will be able to give you a tour, just talk first."

"Okay well I decided I had a major crush on you and it was much more detailed in my head, but do you want to go out sometime like after the movie thing Friday?" he asked

"Sure now let me give you that tour." first I hauled him to Denise's office to get the okay, she also lives in the house just downstairs. "Okay so these are all the models." I said as we stood in front of two large couches the models were all lined up staring at us. "I'm going to go from left to right as I say the names in order please say hi or wave or something so I know I am right. Candie, Chad, Mika, Jamie, Paula, Micheal, Camile, Debbie, Mary, Lola, Matt, James, Steve, Luke, Wally, Crystal, Kyle, Jude, Zepplin, Spied, Monica, Jamie, Maurice, Brian, and Julian." I said and they did little gestures as I said their names. " We have two Jamie's one boy and one girl they hate each other and were often found glaring. The guy Jamie is dating Zepplin exclusively and Jude and Spied have chemistry, I think Crystal also has a crush on Wally. Kyle might like Monica but she is so giving him cold shoulder." I whispered in Derek's ear while leading him to our final stop, my room.

"Wow living in a model house kinda sucks doesn't it?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yea as far as living space but I love everything else about it." I explained and he nodded. I moved to sit on my bed while he looked around the room, then I laid on back and hung off the side of the bed. I could slowly feel the blood rushing to my head but I ignored it everything looks better upside down. Derek noticed me and came up and kissed me on the lips, it was slow and sweet I kissed him back in the same fashion. When he pulled away I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked and I laughed harder.

"I feel like Spiderman!!" I laughed out and he started to laugh with me.

"Does that make me Mary Jane?" he asked and I laughed more. The next two weeks were total bliss for me I got booked with a client and my new boyfriend was living up to his job. Tomorrow is my very first runway show and Denise came to see me right as I was walking to my room.

"Hey Casey here's a ticket to your show tomorrow," she handed me a slip "You can invite one person to come sorry about the last minute."

"No problem." I said then drove down to Derek's hotel in my training bra and short shorts. I knocked on his door and he answered almost eminently, I smiled. This is the first time Derek has seen this much skin but I am not staying here very long so he should feel no temptation.

"Wow, early birthday present? Thanks Case." he said and grabbed my waist as he pulled me in.

"No, I have a show tomorrow so I need to get home and get some sleep, I just wanted to give you a ticket to my show first." I said and he had a disappointed smile on his face.

"Fine but next time you get my hopes up like this I might not be so forgiving," he said and I laughed he is so stupid sometimes, "So do I at least get a kiss before I go to bed alone sadly?"

"Yes I have about ten minutes before I have to leave in order to get hop on time." I said and he looked overly hopeful.

"Thats good enough." he said and pulled me back to his chest, I smacked him.

"Ow Casey!"

"You are not getting lucky tonight accept it." I said and he pouted " No but I will give you a kiss." I leaned in and when we were about a millimeter apart I moved away and then went back in and repeated the process about three times before he grabbed me and kissed me. It just seems to get better with him it never ends every kiss is as breath taking as the next, I can never get enough. I stayed making out with him a little longer than I should have considering I had to sneak very carefully back into the model house. Brian woke up and I tried to remember if I believed in god.

"Wow Casey a little late isn't it?" he questioned and I wanted to blow my pacifist cover.

"Yea I got caught up in something." not exactly a lie "Denise gave me a ticket to my show tomorrow and I had to deliver it correctly." still not a total lie.

"Yea and I'm guessing your boyfriend is the thing distracting you, and your boyfriend might just happen to be your step brother too? Wow wouldn't that be juicy to the press and oh I don't know, your boss?" I'm going to kill him how does he even know that?

"Okay what is it going to take me to shut you up?" I asked and I know he was smirking.

"Date with Crystal." he said smoothly and I laughed.

"Sorry she is dating Wally exclusively. Anything else?"

"Find date with Candie." he said slowly and I laughed again.

"Okay one date with stupid big breasted whore, coming up." I said. After that I pretty much crashed, the next morning happened in such a blur that now here I am five minutes before I go down the catwalk and I am zoning out.

"Hey Casey are you in the game?" Denise asked and I nodded and gave her a small smile. "No smiling out there I don't care how many cameras there are they don't matter." never one to miss a nice scolding time. After the long five horrible minutes I was on stage walking perfectly with my ever so often poses, it wasn't until my last outfit that I noticed Derek was no where to be found and I couldn't waste time looking so I did my walk and I posed, all of a sudden it was easier to fight my smile. Once I got back stage I burst out in tears I knew it was my last walk down and my make up really didn't matter anymore. Soon I felt a skinny arm go around my waist and I looked up to see Crystal, I laid my head on her shoulder and she hugged me more.

"Whats wrong Case?" she asked and I shook.

"H-he d-didn't s-show." I stammered and she looked puzzled. "Derek, he didn't show, I gave him a ticket I asked him to come and he didn't show. We have been dating for a little while, which reminds me you are dating Wally."

"I'm what?" she asked really shocked but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Um you would have had a date with Brian but I told him you were dating Wally, I could probably get a real date for you and Wally I know you like him." I said easily and she glared through a smile.

"Get the date, and as for Derek go to his hotel and kick his ass." I laughed and we exchanged our goodbyes I have one stop to make before Derek gets whats coming to him.

"Hey Wally?" I said and he stopped and looked at me.

"Yea Casey?" I could tell he was shocked to see me like this or at all we don't really talk much.

"Can you do me a favor and ask out Crystal? She has a huge crush on you and its so obvious you feel the same. And while were at it get Kyle to ask out Monica." I said and he smiled we talked a little bit more then he walked over to his friends. Then I was finally off to kill my o-so loving boyfriend.

I got to Derek's hotel room in record time, the door was slightly open and I was so mad that I could really care less about his privacy or comfort, but when I finally found him I really wished I had just knocked politely.


	5. Don't its better this way

**I know you have all been waiting in anticipation so here you go chapter five hoot hoot!! I luv owls!! RANDOM should really be plastered on my head anyways I luv you all sooooooooooooooooo much!!-- ema Oo **

I can't believe I trusted that jerk!! I actually thought he wouldn't hurt me I actually thought I could trust him. I thought I could trust her!! When I walked through the door I saw Derek and Sally making out on his bed. Wow deja vu. I know Derek is fallowing me and I am going to hurt him.

"Casey will you please slow down?" he asked.

"Derek, when we started going out I knew you weren't a relationship guy I was hoping you could change that but you can't. I know I will never be the only one in your heart but I will always love you. I'm not mad you kissed Sally I am mad you didn't tell me if you really feel something don't stand on me go on move on. I love you with all my heart I want us to be together for a long time but you just wont let that happen will you? I need a relationship in this case I have to settle less than love but you don't. Go for her. You love her not me." I said and then walked out of the hotel. I knew he wouldn't fallow, he couldn't what could he say? I love you? Well guess what 'I love you' is eight letters just like bull shit. I never want to see him again and if I do nothing good will come of it I promise. I am going to finish my movie take the money and keep modeling I wont talk to him, I will minimally look at him and I will never think of him or us.

**Six Years Later **

Today I am seeing my family for the first time in six years, they are throwing a Christmas party at my old house and I am going to see all of them and stay at the house for a week or two. I saw Lizzie once or twice during my protest she and Edwin are doing pretty well even now. I talked to my mom rarely and I was fine with that any time we talk it ends in a big fight. I didn't tell my family I was coming to visit though so if they freak I guess its my fault, I know Derek will be there but I am avoiding that factor. I said goodbye to my outer family aka the Denise and Crystal I moved into a two bedroom apartment with Crystal last year and I still work for Denise, I went to college and law school so I do cases on the side and modeling is my full time thing. I still see a lot of the models but I just don't live in the house with them Crystal is coming with me to see the family it took a lot of begging but she said yes. I recently helped Crystal get over anorexia I suffered from it myself for about two years. I just felt it was my responsibility to help her through it as friends. She went anorexic after she and Wally split and then I called him, he was just as broken as she was. He came home because of how much he loved her so they are back together and happier than ever, they grip onto each other like a lifeline.

"Hey Crystal our plane leaves in like ten minutes." I called through the girls bathroom at the airport, somehow being a model gave you a lot of respect and followers. I mean I can't walk somewhere without a guy staring, I've gotten taller, I have much better clothes, I'm skinnier, I put on a reasonable amount of make up, I had a nose job that you can barley notice and I really don't like to point it out, I wear a push up bra and my hair is always perfect. I also have an awesome wardrobe, I feel so different from that girl I was in high school, I still have some morals but at the same time I have lost so many more. I really wish I was the same but I don't at the same time. Getting into every upscale place without reservations or on 'the list' is pretty cool and I know a lot of famous people now.

"Okay I am good lets go!" Crystal said as she dragged me out of the bathroom. We got on our plane a little late but the guy let us pass anyways, the flight was reasonably boring. After like four hours of boredom and bugging Crystal, I was so ready to get off the plane. So when it finally landed I was the first one off, I got my bags from the pick up section and waited for Crystal. "Damn girl you got off so fast!" Crystal said jogging towards me, she has so light of skin that she fits into Canada perfect, I have slightly darker skin but she is bordering on albino so I think I am normal. I almost forgot how cold it is, I am only wearing white shorts, high heels, a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt, and a red jacket. Aka I looked hot. We then got a cab to the house, once we got out of the cab and to the front door I got very hesitant I felt so paralyzed. I couldn't move my hand, there was too much pain too many memories of him, I secretly loved him through the whole thing but I never told, I was in a deep denial and now I just want everything to go as planned I want everything to work out. I want no complications, if he knew the pain I went through it might be different but it doesn't matter he loves her not me. I just want to be happy, I don't want to live everyday in a constant reminder of us, how we were, how we should be... I feel as if life is a never ending cycle of pain physical or otherwise. He put me through so much pain mentally that I felt it in my body, in my every move. I don't want to live like this I don't want to live without him, I want to face him and try to move on at least then I would have him in my life and hopefully the pain will drop as my memory does. So I reached to the handle again and this time I opened it smoothly. The first thing I saw was my mother dropping a pan of brownies and Marti yelling NO!!. My mother ran and hugged me.

"Casey baby I missed you so much!" she said in my ear I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey mom this is my best friend Crystal." I said and my mom shook Crystal's hand. "We met at the agency she is also a model." I added and my mom frowned slightly, she never approved of the whole modeling thing she wants law to be my whole life.

"Hi." Crystal said shyly.

"Okay well you girls can share a room right? Derek is coming soon and we all know how he is with his room,

"Derek is coming." I complained to Crystal as I flopped onto my bed, my room had stayed the same since the time I redecorated it during my senior year.** (A.N. The 4****th**** season bedroom, ya know when Lizzie gets a makeover and Casey changes her room?) **

"I know we need to start thinking of how you are going to deal." Crystal stated boldly plopping next to me on the bed.

"I know, I want to be civil and I don't want to talk to him alone so stay at my hip the whole time k?" I said and she nodded "Okay I also want to be super sexy it will totally screw him over and since all our cloths are in style and designer brands that shouldn't be hard. Plus I want to work our 'get in without reservations' tactic around the family it will totally piss him off." I said and she laughed.

"I have the perfect outfit, you have to wear it as he walks through the door." she said and pulled out the perfect outfit in the whole world. It was a gray/red/white plaid micro mini, a white really low-cut top, with a black jacket and black high heels. I put it on. "Girl you look so sexy, if I was a lesbian or bisexual I would so jump you right now."

"Thanks." I said, Crystal is slightly strange but at clubs we dance super sexy with each other and thats how all the guys stop and stare. I have become quite the attention hog I love it so much. And now I only have an hour before all eyes are mentally jumping me.

**One hour later **

I was sitting in Derek's chair waiting for him to get home, my mom heard that he was in the cab on his way here so looks like I have ten minutes to go. Crystal is sitting on the couch next to me totally engrossed in the show, she did my hair in beautiful wild curls I looked really good and very seductive I even sent a pic to Denise to show clients, she was more than happy. I put some light lip plumper to add to my already full lips and I sat in a very inviting gesture. Only five minutes left Case, don't watch the door, look like you actually care about Degrassi. WAIT this is new episode.

"Crystal press record!" I yelled right as Derek walked in totally ruining the sexy plan. I discreetly snapped back into my pose. Derek had his eyes glued to me through all the hugs, even Marti's, she was a little ticked but she fallowed his gaze and smirked at me. She knew everything including my devious plan.

"Hey Derek." I said simply as he traced over every inch of my body, I could tell he wanted me I want him too but I can't trust him at all.

"H-hey C-case." he managed I giggled and walked towards him.

"I hope you don't mind me in your chair it looked so soft I just wanted to sit for a few."I whispered in his ear. "Hey Ed come here." I called and led Derek to his chair and sat him down.

"Yea Case?" I think he knows my plan too.

"Can you carry these bags upstairs?" I asked and he nodded and took them up. "So Derek you wanna sneak into the community pool with us later?" in asked me and Crystal thought of it she knows how good I look in a bikini. "Its heated and it will only be us promise. I already invited Sam Em and Ralph." Derek's face lit up at the mention of his best friends.

"Cool I haven't seen them since high school!" he said and started up stairs to unpack.

"Crystal all systems go." we high fived and I started laughing. "We are so lame."

**in car on the way to the community pool. **

We are on our way to the pool now, Crystal gave me her bikini from the Julie Love photo shoot, it was already very skimpy but it was also too small for me and showed some ass. It was light blue and had green and white stars all over it. Crystal wore a very revealing rainbow bikini. Derek was driving and we were going to meet Sam, Emily and Ralph there, Derek wore green trunks with black sculls all over them. Once we got to the pool I climbed over the fence and opened it for everyone else, I could tell Derek was impressed.

"Okay so I have taken the liberty to introduce so as I say your name say the first random thing that comes to your mind." I said and started with my self saying 'strawberries and cheese' "Derek." I called

"Bikini made out of play dough." he said I laughed and then everyone joined in.

"Okay Emily." I called and she smiled.

"Yellow oranges smoking crack on an egg." she said and laughter erupted once again I went and sat next to Derek.

"Sam." I called.

"Hockey stick shoved into a flaming brick on a monkey's flaming ass." he said and we laughed again.

"Crystal." I called

"Wally... Huh what?" she asked coming out of her daze about her boyfriend.

"Crystie say something random. Wally is a very random person but it still doesn't count." I said easily and she blushed.

"Sorry I really miss him. Can you recall on me later?" she asked and I sighed like it was a big impose.

"Fine. Ralph." I called. Crystal mouthed 'love you'.

"Dough nuts running through the bushes in hunt for the best corn dog ever, killing millions of gummy bear warriors trying to save princess super bear and her fellow buddy slash lover Elmo."

"Wow. Crystal." I called.

"Jennifer Lopez kissing Lindsey Lohan while wear Betsy Johnson and Couture and Juicy with loafers on top of our burnt down agency so we get out of fashion week." she said. Crystal and I started laughing but everyone else was silent.

"Oh my god did you see what Brittany Spears was wearing Yesterday it was so slutty but for some reason I want to wear it to The Panda sometime." I said and Crystal started laughing.

"Like I said if I was a bisex. Lesbian I would so totally jump you. Remember that time we made out on the bar table and got our drinks free for like two months?" she said and I started laughing again that was so hot and I got like sixty phone numbers for doing it.

"Okay so who wants to go swimming?" I asked as I pulled off my red fitted top. Derek's mouth dropped open then I took of my shorts and turned my back to him as walked onto the diving board and jumped in. Then once everyone was in and above surface so they could listen I walked onto the diving board and made my speech.

"So everyone I wanted to make an announcement just to clear all weirdness and get us all knowing. Me and Derek did go out but it didn't end so well. Were friends now and all has been forgiven but I figured it was better if you guys knew so now you know." I said then jumped into the water I stayed under as long as possible and when I came up everyone was gone except for Derek who was on a lounge chair. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to get some drinks, Emily and Crystal couldn't make up their minds, Ralph wanted candy so he needed to see the selection and Sam wont let anyone go in his car alone and he wanted to stop by his house for something. They needed someone to stay here to make sure you didn't die and I am the only one who didn't really have to go." he said and shrugged.

"Cool, so your not mad that I told them about us?" I asked sitting on the chair next to him.

"Not really I told them it was all my fault, they were pretty pissed, you stayed under for like five minutes you know that right?"

"Yea, I've had practice." I shrugged. "So when are we going to have 'the talk'"?

"Well nows good I'll start, I'm really sorry I cheated on you, skipped your show to cheat on you, and waiting for two months after we started dating to break up with Sally." he said and I was a little taken.

"Wait so you were cheating on Sally with me?" I asked

"Yea I wanted you more but I wasn't sure you'd stick with me so I kept holding onto her and I was going to break up with her that weekend but she came over drunk and we started making out. Then I didn't stop her and I don't know why."

"I know why, its because even if you don't love her you still feel something towards her that your not ready to let go of. Or the fact that she puts out, she super pretty and skinny and she is so stupid she will never challenge you. I am just some smart nerd who had anorexia and still sleeps with a night light." I said sadly and started to fight my tears.

"Y-you had anor-rexia?" he asked and I nodded and started to cry. We sat in silence for the next thirty minutes then I spoke.

"I thought if I was just a little thinner you would've liked me, If I was just a little bit better you wouldn't have cheated on me with her." I said simply and then they returned. Crystal was crying she came to me instantly. I kissed her head.

"Aww Crystie whats wrong?" I asked

"He m-met someone e-else in P-paris he s-said he was i-in l-love..." she said and then continued to cry into my shoulder. Wally left last month to do a two-month shoot in Paris for Fashion week but he met someone else and now he is 'in love' yea right my Crystal is the prettiest girl ever. "Case if I was just a bit skinnier..." she whispered.

"No Crystal your perfect, absolutely the hottest girl ever. Right Ralph?" I asked.

"Yea, Crystal your are like gorgeous. Defiantly the hottest girl in the world." he said and I gave him a questioning glance. That was a little too enthusiastic. Soon Crystal fell asleep and Ralph carried her to the car. I explained the whole anorexia thing and told Ralph some extra info on Crystal's likes and dislikes. He is exactly what she needs, funny, protective, strong, nice, funny, stupid and talented. Her perfect match plus he is right here and he wants her bad so they can get together no problem. Me and Crystie just keep getting broken, I hope he doesn't break her. I hope I don't break anymore either.

AN: **hey uber sorry that this is such a fucking short chapter but ya know how skool is so blah de blah blah. Today we had a dance but I didn't go... no offense but I think they are so incredibly stupid. I will only go to prom so I can put beer and laxatives in the punch. Puking while shitting I would love to see my prom queen in that much pain!! I'm slightly evil but she is more evil so there. I GOT A PEACH TODAY!! sorry but I was so proud of myself that I had to add that and also I am going to update soon!! arg!! I am a pirate. Luv luv luv reviews and I luv luv luv luv luv readers!! I also luv hippos and ice cream. Bye bye homiez. 2 da shiz nit. -- ema duh Oo **


	6. break my heart

**Chapter six is now here. Dun dun dun. I had help writing this but the person chose to stay anonymous I told them to just say their name but no, so I respect their privacy and I know Casey is super ooc but she has to be its how it goes, six years can change a person. I know I know you guys didn't like the last chapter I rush the dasey yadda yadda yadda. Trust me there will be Dasey then poof NO DASEY so quick but since this is still a Dasey I go onward if that makes sense which it doesn't bwa. Kisses-- ema # **

So as we drove home I tried to think of some way to show Derek he is missing something. I can't act like me. He cheated on me. Once we got home I still couldn't think of anything so while Derek was taking a walk and Crystal was sleeping I took a shower. I was getting out and drying myself when I heard the door shut downstairs, cool I can get dressed and go talk to Derek. I was taking off my towel when.

"Casey?!" I turned around in horror as I saw Derek standing in the bathroom doorway. Well I got my wish, I am showing Derek what he is missing just not in the way I assumed or wished. So what do I do now? I don't know, I could pull a Casey and kick him out or I could pull a Sally and pull him in. Hmm lets see he cheated on Casey and he totally loves Sally.

"DER-EK GET OUT!!" I screamed and reached for my towel he scurried out the door. I love myself more than I love him. I love myself more than I will ever love him. So I got dressed and I went back to my room and woke up Crystie. "Hey Crystie bear." I said when she opened her eyes.

"Hey Case." she sat up in bed. "Whats up? Is it morning?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Derek saw me naked when I was coming out of the shower and now I need moral support." I explained and she scooted over for me to climb into bed.

"Poor Casey." she kissed me on the head. "Is Ralph single and was his last girlfriend a real catch? No you think he is over her? Do you think he likes me?"

"Wow Crystie you got over Wally fast." I commented and she laughed.

"I was contemplating cheating on him with Ralph when he called. I even faked sleeping so Ralph would carry me to the car." she said and started to blush.

"Omg. You didn't." she nodded. "Well the answer is yes Ralph is so hot for you and you guys are the perfect match. He plays the drums. His last serious girlfriend was Amy they went out since high school and just broke up last year. She was stupid semi funny and not that pretty. Ask him out." I said and she picked up hr phone.

"What should I say?"

"Hey, Ralph can you come over Casey is a little busy and I would really love to talk." I said in a sweet innocent voice and Crystal dialed his number five minutes later the door bell rang and I told Ralph to go upstairs while I talk to Derek. At least Crystal will be happy I am going naked into battle, metaphorically of course. I walked upstairs and knocked on Derek's door. He gave a faint 'enter' and I walked in. He was on the floor laying on his back with his shirt off playing his guitar and he looked hot.

"Hey." I said in a small voice and he looked up and stopped playing, he moved his guitar and took off the head phones but stayed on the ground. So I went and straddled him. "Hey." I said again and he looked straight into my eyes I almost jumped back at the emotion in them.

"Hey Case whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing much just hooking up the young and the restless. Ya know the Crystal, Ralph edition." I said and he laughed.

"They would be good together ya know if she looses that big brain." I laughed I love being with him just like this.

"You know this is the guy I love. Your arrogance and need for multiple women just get in the way too often. I could even stand arrogance because its kinda cute but I can't date you if you want someone else constantly. I love just being me and you. It just us Derek." I said looking him straight in the eyes searching for something.

"I love you Case and I'm gonna do what it takes to be with you. I like being me and you too. I need us to be me and you." he said quietly and I saw understanding, love and... determination in his eyes this time.

"Can we make it work?" I asked.

"We can try." he said and I laid my head on his chest, he stroked my hair back. "I really love you Casey."

"I love you too." I said quietly and we just laid there content with being us.

**Crystal P.O.V.**** AN did u think I would leave u hangin?**

"Hello?" Ralph asked as he opened the door, I was laying on the bed reading a book, I was still in my pjs which consisted of really short shorts and a very tight spaghetti strapped top that showed skin.

"Hey Ralph." I put down my book and patted the bed next to me. He sat down. "I really want to talk, Casey says that talking is good, it stops the anorexic thoughts, but she is busy and you seemed like the perfect choice. Someone who will listen and wont judge me, someone protective I a good way so if I start thinking wrong you will make me go back to happy thoughts. Casey had this problem but mine is much worse." I explained and he nodded.

"I'm willing to listen to anything you have to say." he said and I smiled sweetly.

"Well then maybe you'd like to play a game?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay so I will tell you a story or something personal about me and you can tell me a story or something about you." I explained. "I'll start when I was young my dad used to beat me and my brother, I never told my mom but it really took a big part in my life, my mom found out eventually via my brother and they got divorced my dad died a month later and even when he beat me daily I still loved him and I always will. Him dieing, the divorce, and the beating it all led me to my first anorexia experience when I was fourteen." I said and he nodded.

"My latest girlfriend, Amy, and I went out from Junior year of high school to last year. We broke up because I caught her cheating on me with my dad. Ew. My parents got a divorce when I was thirteen that year I got seven new siblings when I was always an only child, there was one girl and the rest were all guys. I got along with most of them but the girl always struck a nerve in me. One day I found her making out with her brother in his art room and I thought gross incest, but later I found out that she used to be their stepsister but then they got divorced and her dad died so her ex-stepmother took her in its not legal adoption. But her grandmother aka legal gaurdian doesn't mind. So when Derek and Casey finally got together I wasn't freaked." he explained and I smiled. "I know your story was more drama filled, but I try." I laughed.

"Yea DRAMA is my middle name." I said and we both laughed. "Okay when I was sixteen I got my first modeling job and my mom almost killed me. She hates models, she says they are like the biggest freaks in the whole world and that her kids would be them over her cold dead body. So I said I wasn't going to drop the shoot and that if she wont let me go I will find a way or move out. So she kicked me out and I went to live in a model house its amazing, the people are great and I loved sharing a room with tons of people it made me feel loved and safe. Then I met Wally and not even Casey knows this so shh, but I met Wally when I was sixteen, he was seventeen and so hot. I flirted with him for a month and finally he asked me out, I was so thrilled but Denise, my agent and owner of the house, knew better she told me not to let beautiful boys get into my head because looks fade and they wont be there to see the girl behind the body. Ever. So being young and stupid I believed everything he ever told me and a month later when someone prettier came along he dumped me to the curb and Denise was the only one telling me I would get through it. I didn't believe her and I started to cut myself and I stopped eating too. The cutting took aways the pain and the anorexia made me feel beautiful until I looked in the mirror or fainted from lack of food. He got back with me the day I came home from the hospital and dumped me before my recovery was over. I let him go on with that pattern for a long time, dump me, pick me up, dump me, pick me up. I didn't think there was any other choice but now I do and now I know I will never pick him up again." I said and Ralph stared at me, mouth hanging open.

"You are so strong but so weak." he said slowly like he was telling himself more than me. I'm pretty sure he was evaluating how much work it would take to be with me but every time I look in his eyes I see that he really does like me, he looks at me with more passion than Wally ever did. So I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed back only a tiny bit harder but he's a guy, what should I expect? It to be soft like kissing Casey? Nope. When we pulled away I laughed. "What? I'm I that bad?" he asked and I laughed harder.

"Don't think I am a dork but you are the only person I have kissed since last year that wasn't Casey." I laughed more and he joined in.

"I don't think your weird." he said and I smiled.

"I really like you Ralph."

"I really really like you Crystal." I smiled he has that effect I guess.

"Then ask me out or ya know kiss me anything." he laughed.

"Okay Crystal will you come spy on Derek and Casey with me and then go out Friday night?" he asked and I laughed.

"I'd love too. I bet you the bill from the date that then are snuggled up together." I said and he agreed and we shook hands. We peeked in and my assumptions were almost correct they were fighting and then they kissed very unexpectedly and then they started making out against the wall sort of. We snook back to Casey's room. "Fine I'll pay we wont need reservations anyways."

"What do you mean are you taking me to a drive through because I could swing that way if ya want." I laughed.

"Model's don't need reservations anywhere. Were hot but sometimes you have to make out with your friend but thats only with clubs." I said easily and he laughed.

"Your so down to earth then you are so shallow in an instant." he laughed more.

"Well looks like someone needs to learn to keep up." I said and he put on an offended face.

"Your the only one who needs to keep up." he said then he tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me like crazy.

**Casey P.O.V. **

Things got a little crazy in Derek's room we got into a very stupid small fight over... well I don't remember but the next moment I was on the bed with my shirt off and Derek had his off too then before I knew it I was waking up in his bed the next morning. I don't even know what happened or where he is this morning. I got up and threw on an old shirt of his and my jeans and walked down stairs everyone was gone, even Crystal. Then I found the note one from my mom and one from Derek.

_Casey honey, _

_We all went out for breakfast Lizzie and Edwin wont be home today they are going to a friends party and they need help setting up. George and I have work after breakfast and Marti has school. Crystal and Ralph are spending the day in Toronto so it will be you and Derek all day, don't kill each other and one of you need to pick up Marti at 4:00pm. I will bring home dinner and the roads are pretty bad, we are expecting a blizzard so try not to be out so much. We got a lot of snow last night, look outside you'll get my point. I love you baby stay safe. \_

_--mom. _

Oh great a day with Derek just what I need after last night. Not. Now to read his ewwwy letter.

_**Case, **_

_**Hey, about last night, I'm sorry and I would like to talk about it and sorry again but I told Crystal and she is making me write this. ** Hi Casey!! **See as I said, but I really would like to talk if you ditch the feelings I will be home at like tenish. I have to do stuff but I will be home and try not to make this harder than it has to be. I do love you Case, if you would see that for five seconds. Anyways love you. **_

_**-- Derek **_

Great its 9:45 better jump in the shower and wash him off me. After I puke.

Ugh!! That was so disgusting, never drank, I haven't eaten anything this morning and I didn't see blood so why am I suddenly so nauseous? I'm just going to take a shower I will feel so much better. I took a long shower and I did feel a little better but not by much I still feel nauseous and a little hungry maybe I should see whats down there. I looked in the fridge. Nothing. Great.

"What up Spacey Casey?" Derek asked from somewhere behind me, I have no idea how long he has been home and I don't care either.

"I thought it was Space Case." I said in a scratchy voice from puking. It sounded horrible but I'm not in the mood to worry.

"Either one. Princess is also very fitting." he said smugly and gave me that smirk I used to hate so much.

"I thought we were past acting like we are still sixteen." I said darkly in that same voice.

"Yea well this house brings back memories." I he said and I glared.

"Yea I am remembering how you don't hit girls you just hit on them. So if I decide to hit you over the head with a pan right now I wont feel guilty or get hit back." I picked up the pot for soup. Top Raman I think is the name but I'm not sure they are just good.

"Good one." he said climbing behind the breakfast bar for coverage. "But you wouldn't hit me."

I picked up a frying pan. "And why wouldn't I do that?"

"You feel bad for my dad and Edwin since they might miss me." he said and I laughed.

"You whores would miss you too you don't see me stopping for them do you?"

"No, b-but d-don't you like me e-even a little b-bit?" he tripped over his words and I almost died laughing right there but that would ruin it.

"Well we do have background..." he shook his head in agreement like it would save him. "... All the more reason to kill you." I said and he ran into the living room and I fallowed. "Oh my god Derek your so pathetic. I wont hit you, but you,pretend last night didn't happen. I want to forget it." I said sourly and he climbed down from his spot on top of the china cabinet.

"Fine." I could tell he was hesitant I didn't want to forget and I never will I want him and only him but I need to forget we need to hate each other our parents should never have to deal with this thats why I am staying for the weekend but after that I need to go back to my house to my lifestyle to my L.A.

**That night at dinner**

"So Casey how long are you and Crystal staying?" my mom asked nicely.

"Well maybe through New Year's but we might have to make trips back to L.A. Fashion Week is coming up and there is a lot to do in order to be ready for it. Then we have to be back for Fashion Week because there will be tons and tons of clients pouring in and thats a lot of money. Also I have a case coming up that I am preparing for and even if we win it will still take me into late February when the trial is in early January." I said and Crystal nodded.

"Denise said if we miss even one day of preparations or god forbid an actual day of Fashion Week then we are going to be in very deep, like on the verge of firing us. Its horrible, last year my friend got pushed off the catwalk by another model, for another agency of course, pushed her so she would look clumsy to the clients and my friend isn't even a high fashion model and she is on the fat side. Anyways my friend spent two weeks in the hospitle and then she had a broken leg and had to have a cast on for six more weeks, she lost her job and since she wasn't paying rent she had to move in with her parents, but they kicked her out a week later and she lived with her 8th husband right before Johnny Cris, ya know the ugly one?" I nodded. "Yea now I think she is on her 10th or 11th husband so that was a while ago." Crystal concluded and the whole table looked confused and a little freaked except for me I looked so totally understanding.

"True story. I hope they don't think I am fat or uncoordinated. Crystie do you think I look fat?" I asked and I turned towards her a little.

"Shut up Case your so skinny." she said and I laughed.

"Thanks Crystie." I gave her a hug. "Did you hear from Jenny?"

"No,what happened?" she asked, it seems like me and Crystal are like the only people the whole table is just staring at us. And they are our family!!

"Jenny said that Mary and Amy had a threesome with one of the clients just to get the job and Amy ended up getting STD to the mouth. Disgusting."

"Ew. That is gross. I have never slept with a client." she said and I looked at her. "He doesn't count and I saw you with Jake. Don't even try to lie. What happened?" Crystie asked.

"He so does count and Jake and I are nothing, we just had a make out session and we only got to second base before his wife called and he had to go home." I said and the whole table gave me very shocked looks but Derek, Derek's look will stay with me for the rest of my life. It was, hatred, anger, confusion, sadness, lust, meaning and deep down under everything else I saw love in those chocolate eyes.

"Casey can I borrow you for just a sec?" Derek asked and I nodded we got up and I fallowed him out front. Once out we started walking in silence, I don't know where we are headed.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked. He is pissed.

"I don't know where to start." he said quietly. Sometimes the quiet battles hurt more than the loud ones, there is more meaning in these words.

"Well I am a hypocrite I think we established that." I said softly, I wasn't even sure he could hear me.

"Yea a big hypocrite I didn't even want to be with Sally but you, you enjoyed it. You wanted t and finally when you get a boy thats willing to do everything for you and you want to forget but the guy who cares nothing for you and wont even look at you or remember your name the next day and your okay." he said in a disbelieving voice.

"With you its more meaningful being with you is going to mean something and if I don't forget I will get hurt. We will both get hurt." I said as we approached an abandoned park. There was a little pond, by the swings so when you swung on it you would be right over the water so I sat on one swing and Derek sat next to me. I started to sway.

"Do you want to be together?" he asked.

"I love you, but I'm not ready for you. I don't know when I will be." I said honestly he looked so hurt and I was so ready to just pull him into me and kiss him till I couldn't breath any longer, but I knew that wouldn't -couldn't- happen.

"I love you Casey." he said perfectly as if his world revolved around me. "I don't think I ever knew how much love hurts till I met you."

"Love didn't exist before I met you." I said and we looked into each others eyes it felt like I was in a serious spell that I couldn't break from and I didn't want to, but my new found nausea got the better of me and I ran to the bathroom and emptied my already empty stomach. Derek was right behind me holding my hair back.

"Whats wrong Casey? Do you need some medicine? Or a toothbrush?" he asked concern evident in his voice. Now only if he was always like this.

"I'm fine I am just feeling really nauseous today thats all maybe I should lay down for a bit." I said and I got up and started swaying I really don't feel well. Derek caught me before I hit the ground and carried me to my room once I was tucked into bed he kissed my head.

"Okay Case I'm gonna make you some soup and I want you to stay in bed and eat these mints while the food is cooking I will come and help you to brush your teeth." he said and kissed my head again before walking away. I just laid my head down and waited for him but finally I got so bored and my mouth tasted so bad that I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I realized I was super hungry.

"DEREK IM HUNGRY!!" I yelled and I heard a faint 'I'm coming' before I laid back down in bed. The next month went the same way. I stayed in bed while everyone else did fun stuff Christmas is in two days and I have not gotten better. In the bathroom this morning after my puking ritual I noticed it, my period was very late like two weeks late and it has been a month since that night with Derek... I need to get to the store. Now. So I did what anyone would do.

"Crystal," I whispered and shook her, she was sleeping on the couch since she didn't want to get sick I really hope I am just sick. Its still 6:10am so she might be pissed but once she sees the tears she might understand. "Crystal," I whispered a little louder and shook a little harder, her eyes fluttered open.

"Casey?" she asked and I nodded then she looked at the clock over the T.V. "Why are you waking me up so early bitch?"

"I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure and I need a test but I don't want to go alone." I started crying and she sat up and slipped on her shoes and coat then hugged me.

"Shh its okay come on Casey." she said and she drove me to the store, we went in and searched the isles looking for it then finally we found it and bought like seven. Just to be sure. The check-out clerk guy was about 19 so about five years younger than us, since I am 24 and Crystie is 23. he was totally flirting till he noticed what we were buying and shut his mouth.

"Crystal were models this doesn't happen to models, what am I going to do? I can't tell Derek that would totally suck." I said and the guy looked at me oddly than started hitting on Crystal.

"I'm sorry but I am taken." she said nicely and I hit her.

"Ralph? Why didn't you tell me you cow." I said and she laughed we walked out and when we got home Derek, Edwin and Lizzie were the only ones there. Dammit I was hoping that Derek would be gone.

"Have you been crying Casey?" was the first thing I heard when I walked in the door. Asked by Derek.

"Yes I watched that animal cruelty show this morning. Why did Jack have to die?" I started crying again and Crystal held me.

"Way to go Derek. You know how fragile she is." Crystal said as we walked up the stairs she took me straight to the bathroom and we shut the door and started laughing. "Nice one Case." she said and we started laughing again but once it stopped we knew what had to be done so I did it and then we had to wait five minutes to see if I was pregnant or not.

"I'm so scared Crystal." I said and she nodded.

"You have one minute to go." she said and I started to shake. "You don't even know if it is positive just wait. You have thirty seconds." we were timing with her phone. I waited another thirty seconds then she gave me a nod and I closed my eyes and when I opened them...

"Crystie..."


	7. i fixed it guys!

**Authors notation duh duh duh: okay so I was bored so here is the next chapter, and you guys are lucky I updated two chapters on one day. BAM I rock!!!!!!!!!!! (crowd: yes ema u rock. EmA EmA eMa eMa) thank you. I love you all. THIS STORY MAY SEEM RUSHED AND IT IS THATS THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS DASEY NOT OMG I LOVE HIM BUT HE DOSENT LOVE ME............................ THATS TOO EMO!!! SO ENJOY IT I AM NOT AN ORDINARY WRITER!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KISSES---- EMA **

**CaSeY P.O.V. **

"Case what does it say?" Crystal asked very concerned. No matter what it says I would still be crying either out of shock/joy for no pregnancy or crying in shock/fear/confusion for pregnancy. She picked it up. "Oh Casey." she hugged me. Now you may wonder what it said well......................................................................................................................................................................................................... yes, I am pregnant and I have no idea what to do, but I am not telling Derek I know that much.

"Crystie whatever happens we don't tell Derek a thing." I said and she nodded probably just to hold me together for now but I don't care as long as she agrees with me. "We need to leave Crystie, they can't see me pregnant it would hurt too much and Derek would find out and I can't do that right now, I know he would love her but he loves me and look how well thats going."

"Okay Case. I will pack your stuff right now." she said and thats how I found myself 3:00 in the morning on a plane to L.A. where I will have to tell my boss about my predicament and have her yell forever. Then fire me. Then next thing I knew I was in the hospital nine months later.

**She warned you this is NINE YEARS LATER**

"Mame we need to fill out her birth certificate. Whats her fathers name?" the nurse asked and I took my eyes off my beautiful baby for five seconds to look at the nurse. What am I going to say? Derek Venturi?

"Um Derek Venturi, but he doesn't know she exists so do doctors send this to him or can I keep it?" I asked and she smiled warmly.

"I was in your situation when I was only 22 and I asked the same question. You can keep both copies and don't be afraid to tell him he might love her or reject her but she will always have you to pick up the pieces." the nurse said then walked away. She left me to fill out the name. Ashley Kiwi Venturi. A very unique middle name for a very unique little girl. She had light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, my nose, her father's annoying smirk, she is the cutest thing I have ever seen and I could never let her go.

"She really is beautiful Casey." Crystal gushed from next to me. She has been next to me the entire way, all through pregnancy and my job and just being here. I didn't get fired from modeling, I did but I didn't at the same time. Denise told me the second I get my body back I am in the agency, and she will have some clients waiting.

"I love you Crystal." I said.

"I love you too Casey your my best friend forever." she said and I smiled. We shared an apartment and she helped me with Ashley for the next few years, my parents were right time flies by with children its like yesterday she was only a baby and know she is going to her first day of school and I am 28 already. I have passed my prime. Just kidding. Ashley is asking more and more about her father and I have no answers for her. I have told her, he loves you, he loves hockey, his favorite color is blue. Guess what her new favorite sport is? Guess what her favorite color is? Give up? Hockey is her sport forever and Blue covers her room and wardrobe. She is on the Jr. Peewee Hockey team. I wonder how long she will be playing it. Derek didn't start till he was ten yrs old and she is starting at five? But Derek still loves it and it did get him into college with a scholarship. Crystal says I should tell my family and Derek about Ashley. Especially Derek. She thinks Ashley really needs a dad and seriously she does but I don't want her to be rejected even if she has me her father is something she will think about for the rest of her life and I can't exactly avoid my family that long.

"ASHLEY KIWI GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and she appeared instantly

"Yea mom?" she asked innocently.

"Why are all my nylons tied together?" I asked sweetly. And she gave me the same sweet smile.

"Well mommy I saw them in the washer and I thought you wanted them hung dry." for a five year old she is very smart and mischievous like her f-father.

"Get ready for school." I said and she ran upstairs. I plopped onto the couch and Crystal walked in, stopping to look at my nylons in confusion but then just shook her head and plopped beside me. "What am I going to do Crystie?" I asked.

"I don't know. You should tell Derek about Ashley and the rest of the family while your at it." she said and I glared at her. "Fine. What are you stressing about? Bills are paid and the kid hasn't dropped out of school yet."

"I'm stressing over Derek." I said. "I don't know what to do. He called me yesterday, he asked what I was up to these days. Then I called back this morning and he wants to meet me today for lunch but I promised Ashley I would pick her up it was going to be special just me and her and no you can't do it she would be so mad. I can't cancel on Derek though because I may not get another chance to talk to him just us he is like a once in five years chance." I said and Crystal hit me on the back of the head.

"Bring her with you. You don't have to tell Derek right away and you can go to a park instead. She will play around while you and Derek sit and talk then eventually you can break it to him. Or not which ever that way you keep your promises and he knows you have a daughter even if he doesn't know its his." she said and I nodded. It was a good idea.

"Okay." I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" said a perfect voice of a guy I just can't get over.

"Hey Derek its Casey, I am so sorry but due to prior commitments can we change our meeting spot to the park?" I asked.

"Sure Casey I'm just assuming but you want the upper class neighborhood and park right?" he asked and I nodded then realized I was on a phone.

"I'm such an idiot. Yea that park is fine." I said.

"Why are you an idiot?" he asked and I laughed.

"I was nodding into a phone see you later." I said and he said the same before we hung up.

"Mom I am ready." Ashley said and I looked at her, she was wearing neon blue skinny jeans and a zebra print blue shirt that said DUH!! on it.

"Okay honey and today we are going to go to the park mommy needs to meet up with an old friend for a bit while you play around on the park." I said and she nodded and gave me a short 'cool' before we left. And a few hours later I was back in the car driving Ashley and I to the park to see him. "Okay honey we are here." I said and she jumped out of the car I fallowed and we walked over through the trees to the park. I spotted Derek and I told Ashley to fallow me. She grabbed my hand and I walked over to where he was sitting on a bench, eyes closed with i pod head phones in his ears.

"Is he alive?" Ashley asked and I started laughing Derek opened his eyes. He looked just like he did in high school. Still a boy not knowing what to do next but having fun figuring it out.

"So is that how you get your laughs now Spacey? Making fun of innocent bystanders? I am shocked really." Derek said standing up. His voice is like my morphine I strive for it. Ashley laughed.

"He's funny mommy. Now can I go play? I see Jake from the hockey team." she said pulling on my arm.

"Okay Ash but stay insight, and if his mom is willing to take you to some reason beyond me then come check with me first." she nodded and ran and tackled her friend into the grass I laughed then turned my attention to Derek who was staring at Ashley.

"So Mommy. When did you become Mommy?" he asked looking at me. "Kid has got some serious strength."

"When did you become so interested? And she has to be strong she is on an all guys hockey team." I said sitting down he sat next to me.

"I have always found you interesting." he said and gave me a smirk. "So how have the last five years been?" he asked and I reached over and kissed him slow and sweetly he kissed back much harder and more urgent then he deepened it. I felt like we were still only nineteen sitting in his room at the hotel. Only if it could really be that simple. We kissed harder until I had to breathe or I was going to die and I know he felt the same way. So we broke it off, my lips were swollen and I really needed some air. Derek needed air too but from all his kissing experience he knew how to hide it. I didn't so I was left panting while he breathed evenly. Then Ashley came running up.

"Mommy is it okay if I go with Jake to watch ninja turtles at his house? Its a sleepover and his mom said yes. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease????" I looked over to his mom and she walked over to me and I met her half way.

"Are you sure you can deal with her a whole night? Even after five years I still need my team just to get through an hour." I said and Ashley glared at me.

"You haven't met Jake he is like ten of her and together they seem to get better so I am willing to take both." she said and I nodded.

"I will have Crystal drop off her stuff later on." I said and she nodded hr head and took Ashley and Jake to her car. They were still fighting with each other but when an older boy tried hurting her Jake made sure nothing hurt happened to my baby. I went back and sat down next to Derek. "So I know this is a little last minute but are you single?" I asked and he nodded his head and looked at me. Passion and lust were swarming through his eyes.

"Are you single?" he asked.

"Yup." I said and next thing I knew we were making out in the grass by an old tree. All I was aware of was Derek's arms around me, his hard passionate kisses, and how he always knew how to make me feel safe. Eventually we had to break apart seeing as it was getting late. I texted Crystal a long time ago and she dropped off Ashley's stuff she also mentioned she would be spending the night at Ralph's, who was in town for a week. Just in case. Derek and I probably wont do anything but I do want to talk to him. "Hey Derek, I was wondering if maybe you might............................................................"

"Yes." he answered before I even finished my sentence and we piled in my car he said his car was at home but I didn't look too into it. Home means so many things now, I don't know if my home is in L.A. or Canada. Home could be at the model house or at my apartment with Crystal. Home could be in my college dorm or in my parents house in Canada, home could even be at Lizzie's dad's house in New York. Home could be anywhere but here. Home is where the heart is. Forever. Once we got home I unlocked the door and walked in and saw the house was a total mess with a stuffed animal trail from Ashley's room and her door was open revealing a very blue, very hockey, and very messy room.

"Its what comes with kids." I mumbled and Derek laughed.

"You want help Spacey?" he asked and walked over and picked up two toys.

"I thought we were past name calling and yes I would love some." I said and Derek picked up a handful and walked down the trail to Ashley's room at the end of the hall.

"Damn your kid must love blue." he said as he looked around her room. "And Hockey. SWEET!!! She has a Leafs jersey!!!" he must really love that team because he just stared at the wall where her Leafs poster hung.

"Yea she loves hockey, blue and the Leafs. Crystal dated one of the players and he hooked Ash up with all the memorabilia." I said and he turned to me with an offended face.

"And you forgot about me?" he asked and I laughed.

"Sorry but the kid comes first." I said and he was about to respond when the door bell rang and I walked over to answer it, Derek fallowing. I answered the door and there stood Zach, Crystal's ex-boyfriend, really pissed.

"Where is she?" he demanded loudly and looked around behind me.

"Zach calm down. She isn't here and she doesn't want to see you anyways." I said and he punched the wall next to me.

"WHERE IS SHE?????" he yelled and Derek stood up to help me but I made him back up.

"Listen Zach, she isn't here and she doesn't want to see you. I am sorry things had to end this way but you need to go. Right now." I said sternly and he left punching and kicking things down the apartment hallway. I shut the door and locked it before turning to Derek who sat on the couch.

"Was that Ashley's dad?" he asked when I sat next to him.

"No, Ashley's dad is long gone." I said.

"He's dead?" he asked surprised and I laughed at his face.

"No. I never told him she was even born. I know he would have been a great dad, but I guess I was scared he might not love her or he would feel obligated to marry me when he doesn't really love me or her. Just because it is morally right doesn't mean you should do it." I said and he gave me a really meaningful look.

"What if he did love you and he loved her too and thats the reason he wanted to marry you?" he asked and I was puzzled.

"I guess I'll never know, he didn't seem ready. Then again I didn't seem ready, but I had to be. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and she would have that effect on him I know it. So why am I so afraid? She is just like him, I said his favorite color was blue and now she loves it. I said he loved hockey now its all she can think about. He did reject me though, more than once and he cheated on me, but he always loved me and he can't really cheat on a kid unless he had two.........................................thats a different story. Well maybe not though I mean cheating on anyone sucks, but cheating on a kid is cruel and I don't think he would do that, but if he cheated on me then he could cheat on her." I said and at this point I was thinking out loud more than having a conversation with Derek.

"So you don't think he would cheat on Ashley because its disgusting and cruel, but you can't be sure because he cheated on you once? And you think he deserves to see Ashley because she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, but your too afraid even though you know he would love her." Derek summarized and for some reason all my fears sounded more ridiculous through his mouth.

"Why do you make every word I said sound ridiculous?" I asked and he gave me a smirk.

"Have you ever thought that maybe they are ridiculous?" he asked and I groaned then laid my head on his shoulder.

"He wont like her." I said I knew it was pathetic but sometimes its all you have.

"Yes he will and if not she always has you." he reasoned. Crystal and Derek have quite a few things in common when it comes to me and telling Derek about Ashley.

"Did Crystal tell you who the dad was?" I said and I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him clearly.

"No, but she did tell me I needed to call you very soon. Thats how I called you on the phone and we set this up. I didn't really have the courage because I knew I wasn't your favorite person." he said and I smiled. "Why?" he asked and I frowned.

"Because you keep on saying the exact same things that Crystal said when persuading me to tell baby's daddy about baby." I said.

"Then maybe its true Casey." he said and I looked him in the eyes. I saw it, the truth and understanding nature that he developed since his teen years causing me to believe him, but I was still so scared.

"What if he is mad?" I asked.

"He might be, but it needs to be done and I highly doubt he will be disappointed with a daughter like that." he answered and I looked at him again. He is kind of stupid for not recognizing Ashley as his yet I mean come on look at her room, her personality, her looks.

"What if he has already seen her but he was too stupid to see how much they look alike?" I asked and Derek smirked.

"Then he is a guy." he said and I laughed.

"Do you want to know her middle name?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled.

"Sure."

"Its Ashley Kiwi." I said and Derek laughed.

"Is that really what it says on her birth certificate?" he asked I nodded and grabbed the certificate off the counter in the kitchen since I was using it for enrollment a few weeks ago and was too lazy to put it away. I sat back down a gave it to Derek.

"Ashley Kiwi............................................................................................Venturi?" he questioned. Shit. I forgot about that.

"I can't forget thats for sure." I said and he looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes. Then he kissed me sweetly on the lips. It was slow and sweet I knew he loved me. The way he looked at me said it all.

"I never want to forget. Case I love you. I don't know what it will take for you to see that but I will keep trying." he said and I smiled.

"I love you too Derek." I said and kissed him. He set down the birth certificate and then pulled me on top of him I giggled into the kiss and he smiled but kissed me again.

**Okay I know its a little lame and I know that seems like the last chapter but its not. This will go to about ten chapters and we still have Ashley's reaction and the whole family scene ya kno George/Nora issue and stuff so yea homiez. Plus I am going Jack London with this shit he rushed everything in his stories so BAM!!! I am too. Kisses----- ema **

**P.S. This was co-written I asked if I could mention their name but they want to stay anonymous so yea props 2 her. **


	8. no

**Next chapter. YES!!!!!!!! **

**Casey P.O.V. **

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I mean you got me pregnant thats why I left. Thats why I have two seven year old daughters. I have been so scared to tell you and now you know so there I faced the music now its your turn." I said then I walked into my room it was getting late so I called Crystal as the family entered the house. Bee woke up and went downstairs then Ash fallowed. Crystal picked up on the second ring.

"Hello-" I cut Crystal off quickly.

"Itoldhim." I said in a blur of words.

"What Casey please go slower." Crystal said in a panicked voice.

"I told him. I told Derek. He knows." Casey said and Crystal's end went into a silent freak out.

"Oh. My. God." were Crystal's last words in that conversation. So I walked down and suffered through dinner. Derek didn't look at me once he looked at Bee and Ashley then back on his food. I went straight to bed as did the girls after dinner. Bee on my right and Ash on my left I needed my girls.

The next morning I woke up at 5am and went to go get Jake from the airport. He found his luggage and I found him. We drove back to my parents place the ride was mostly silent since Ashley was still asleep at home. As soon as we parked I told him to go wake up Ashley while I got the bags. I heard yelling and then a scream. Then Ashley and Jake came running downstairs.

"Bee is in a bad mood. Can we ride outside mom?" Ashley asked and I nodded the headed out. I plopped on the couch sleep deprived when Derek walked in from somewhere in the kitchen. He sat down in his chair with cereal and turned on the T.V.

"Well good job mom of the year you made one child happy today now you just have to lug all the stuff upstairs keep and eye on three kids, make sure Bee doesn't commit suicide, and still find time to enjoy this little break." Derek said sarcastically.

"Well since I will always be an only parent because their father is an ass you can't step up to the plate, I have accepted my motherly status." I said and grabbed Jake's stuff before walking up stairs with it. I went into my room and dropped it there then I walked outside and told Ashley to entertain herself inside and I got in my car. Time to do some Christmas shopping. I knew the girls would be okay inside plus Crystal promised she would be home.

**DEREK POINT OF VIEW.**

Great Casey just stormed out and drove off. Great parenting. I grabbed my keys and drove to the mall I really want nachos and maybe I can take my mind off fathering and not treating the girl I love like shit for five seconds.

"Hey." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me then the next thing I knew Casey was sitting across from me holding a Parmesan big pretzel that she was dipping in mustard. That has always been her favorite food.

"Hi." I responded. When I really just wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. Life keeps getting in the way.

"I'm sorry even though it really is all your fault." Casey said and I couldn't help but laugh. Thats what she said after our first fight as an actual couple.

"Its always my fault." I said and she smiled before taking a drink of her smoothie and eating some pretzel. "Shit."  
I grabbed Casey's hand and bolted towards a store then we hid in a dressing room.

"Derek what is your problem?" Casey asked opening her purse to make sure nothing fell out as we were running.

"I saw Emily." I said.

"Cool. Lets go talk to her." Casey said and I pulled her back into the dressing room and locked it.

"Lets not." I said and Casey looked confused. "Ya know how Emily used to have this large crush on me? Yea well I decided to give her a chance after she broke my relationship with this blonde chick. Big mistake. It ended badly and now she thinks we are still together when I keep breaking up with her so now whenever I see her I duck and run."

"Oh. Well any way I can help?" Casey asked and I nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dressing room as soon as I saw Emily coming towards me I pulled Casey into me and kissed her hard she kissed back. I forgot how good Casey's lips feel against mine. I slowly pushed her back into the dressing room and shut the door. I sat on the bench and pulled Casey on top of me she straddled me and we kept kissing.

_**Casey Point of View. **_

Oh my god. It feels so right I never want to stop kissing him its like a drug to me. His kisses are so warm but hard and very skilled. I moaned as his warm lips touched my neck he smiled into my flesh. I wanted him so bad. I pulled his lips back up to mine and I took charge I put my hands under his shirt and ran my nails up and down his chest he moaned softly and rubbed up my thigh and under my skirt. His warm hands made my moan. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Um.. occupied." I choked out then got off Derek as much as I didn't want to. I looked straight into his eyes as he looked into mine. He stood and our chests were squished together in the small dressing room our eyes still locked. "That was so hard." I said and his eyes didn't move from mine as he responded.

"What part hard?" he asked.

"When I had to stop knowing we can't be together knowing that the kiss we just shared can never happen again." I said and walked out. I got in my car and drove to the old park. No one comes here anymore and growing up I used to come here all the time when I was mad at Derek. I would sit on the swings and they somehow took all the pain and erased it forever. This is my escape from Derek. My place to hate him, my place to love him, my place to cry over him and everything about him. I came here when I found out I was pregnant, when Derek called me a bitch for the first time, our first fight and our last kiss. This park is all mine and I can be mad I can be sad. Its my choice. I have never told anyone about this place and I never will no one has ever come with me when I vent here. Today I just cried for what felt like eternity when it was really only about two hours. My girls need me. I need them. So I drove home only to find the entire family outside on roller blades playing street hockey. The first team wearing all blue was, Lizzie, my mom, George, and Edwin. The next team in all red was, Derek, Ash, Jake, Marti.

Bee was painting her nails while on her cell phone sitting on the lawn watching. I pulled up. And got out the game went on pause for a sec.

"Hey honey." my mom greeted when I walked up to her.

"Hey mom what are you guys doing?" I asked

"We are playing street hockey we just started though and Bee has been waiting she really wanted to play but we had an uneven team number please play." my mom said and I shook my head. Everyone walked over to me since they saw me shake my head except Derek who stayed a safe distance away. It doesn't make him less hot. It makes him more hot if at all possible. They begged and pleaded and I caved. I was on Derek's team unfortunately they needed another player and every other team was filled to the brim. Plus Ashley really wanted me on her team and I can't resist her puppy pout.

"Okay team, Ashley on my right Jake left. Casey what can you do?" Derek asked me while I was spacing out. Derek waited a minute. "Hey Space Case got an answer?"

"Huh? Wha?" I asked disoriented.

"What can you do Space?" Derek asked. Again.

"Um nothing. I have never done this before. I am a dancer, not a hockey player." I responded annoyed.

"I have no idea how someone so clumsy can be a good dancer but hey its your life. Your goalie all you have to do is make sure the puck doesn't go in the goal very simple. Marti try to defend Casey." Derek said and I took my position. On the other team was, Lizzie as forward, George as goalie, Edwin on Lizzie's right, and Bee on her left, then my mom defending George. The game started I just waited in the goalie section while they played then I soon found myself day dreaming again.

_**Me and Derek were on the beach I was on his lap and we were watching the sunset. **_

"_**I love you Casey." he whispered into my ear. **_

"_**I love you too Derek." I said. **_

"_**Marry me." Derek said boldly. **_

"_**Yes." I said and we kissed passionately. When we broke I just stared at him taking him in. **_

"_**Your my Casey. Mine." he said like I was a possession and for once I didn't find it degrading I found it flattering and I sense of love washed through me. He hugged me close. I breathed him in. the sent of his cologne, mixed with the smell of soap, and sweat. To me it smelt perfect. He kissed me again. Then the setting changed. I was in a field looking around and Derek ran up behind me and picked me up I started laughing. **_

"_**Your amazing Casey." he said and I giggled more then looked over my shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. We fell into the soft grass and I just laid by each other for hours. Just being together.**_

Then I was awakened from my day dream by a large hit to the head by the puck. Next thing I new Derek was telling me to wake up.

"Wake up Casey." Derek said and I opened my eyes my head hurt a lot.

"What happened my head hurts." I said and he laughed.

"Your a horrible goalie. The puck came flying at you we all said to duck but you just stood there I think you were spacing out. Everyone is in bed already I stayed up with you since it was partially my fault you were hit. You were asleep for a while." Derek said in a sweet caring voice. He was sitting by my head on the couch so I moved up so that my head was in his lap. I looked up at him.

"Thanks for staying up Derek and prompting me to wake up." I said. He started to play with my hair.

"Its okay Casey. What were you spacing about anyways." I sighed I could lie and say puppies or tell him the truth.

"You and me on a beach." I said and looked at him he looked to sweet looking down at me. I closed my eyes. "Kissing." I said and opened them and looked at him he wore a smirk. But he still looked sweet. "And then we were in a field kissing, and laying in the grass together." I sat up next to him. He leaned over and kissed me he held the back of my head to deepen the kiss and I kissed back, it was better than my day dream. He pulled apart from me. I looked into his eyes.

"Why do we have to be so hard?" he asked.

"I wish we could just be together. No problem, but I have girls and my mom and George. I just want to be yours I want you to be mine I want to kiss you and wake up everyday and see your face. I want to lay by you at night and just be with you. I want everything that has you involved I want you I need you. I am totally and completely in love with you. I miss fighting and screaming and kissing in the rain." I said.

"I am in love with you too Casey I want that to. I want to have our heated angry sex, then the make up sex and wake up with my arms around you smelling your vanilla shampoo. I miss the fights and the love. Casey we will make it work but I can't watch you leave again." he said but I shook my head he grabbed my chin I made me look into his eyes I could see it. The sincerity.

"Are you ready to be a father? Are you ready to take it seriously? Settle down. Tell our parents the girls are yours and not the result of some sex scandal in which I choose to move from?" I asked and I looked into his eyes I could see that he was unsure.

"If it means having you every second of my life. Then yes. The girls are fantastic I love them already and as for settling down, I can't imagine anyone better to do it with. As for telling our parents lets do it after Christmas and our sex is always scandalous." he smirked and I slapped his arm. I laughed too though. Then he yawned and I remembered its like midnight.

"I think its time for bed." I said and I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to his room. I laid down on his bed and he laid next to me. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep quickly. I had the best sleep I have gotten since I got pregnant. He makes me feel so safe all my worries just melt away. The next morning I woke to Derek stroking back my hair gently he kissed my head and my eyes opened. He looked so amazing. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. We should probably get up before anyone suspects anything." Derek whispered back and I groaned but got up anyways. I walked downstairs and there was a note on the last step. I grabbed it.

_Casey, _

_Took everyone to breakfast after George burned ours into gross black stuff_

_I hope you and Derek can survive together in a house. _

_DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!!!!_

_Ashley said that you like to sleep in so I decided not to wake you. _

_She also said you were in your bed all night tossing and turning, but stopped me_

_when I went to look. I was worried but she said you'd be okay. Bridget agreed with her_

_and so did Jake. _

_-------------------------- love you tons Baby---mom. _

I walked back into Derek's room he had his shirt off so I decided to sneak up behind him before he could put one on. I put my arms around him from the back and he laughed I was pretty small compared to him since he is taller than me and way muscular, but whatever. He turned around and put his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck.

"They are defiantly your children." I said and Derek looked confused I showed him the note. He read it and laughed.

"They are. Mainly Ashley." He said and I laughed. "Bee is more you."

"But............" I prompted.

"But I love them both and you." he said and I hugged him tight to me he was so warm and comforting.

"There is one more condition that may change but is in stone for now. Crystal will still live with me so you may see her or Ralph if this works out, on a daily basis. I need to know you can handle it." I said into his chest.

"Yes. Crystal is cool and Ralph is my best friend. Sam has been so distant since he married Marrissa and I think they have a kid. He didn't even invite me to the wedding, they invited all her friends and he invited some of his co workers but not his best friend he even invited Ralph before me but Ralph didn't go out of respect for me." he said and I felt bad for him, Sam was his best friend and it always hurts to loose one no matter what. I felt the same when I lost Emily, but I have Crystal so I don't really need her and I love Crystal way more.

"I'm sorry Derek if it helps I didn't go either. He invited me on the girls birthday and I just couldn't make it plus I had to work out this case and my boss wouldn't let me leave L.A." I responded and he stiffened up.

"Wait if we get together I will have to live in L.A.??" Derek asked.

"Yes with me and the girls is something wrong?" I asked I thought he guessed he would come there I mean I can't move here I have a job and I guess it is difficult for him to leave a job he has here.

"I just opened my own film company and I am still on the Leafs team is there anyway you could move up here? You have so many degrees and experience from things that I am sure you could get a job up here and I am not saying your job isn't important but this way we would be closer to the family and I would be able to do my movie and you could easily get a job up here. Then we could get a house and things too. We have plenty of money and I can end my lease on my town house then you could sell your house and we will use the money to buy a new house up here." he explained

**okay that was my next chapter so I hope you enjoy knowing me I will put another twist to prevent them from having a good life. I am mean. ---kisses---ema----**


End file.
